Illusionary Dreams and Reality
by STML-Mercury
Summary: Sorry I'm no good with summary, please go easy on my 1st story of Touhou Project, thank you.  Aya shameimaru x OC   friendship -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1: An Accident Incident

**PROLOGUE**

Scientists once say that in the galaxy there are different types of universe and worlds. Some worlds are exactly the same as our own world; the only catch is that those worlds are different as our own like a parallel universe. Take the world of Gensokyo for instance where its inhabitant by humans and different mystical creatures called 'Youkai'. 'Youkai' is a term of usage towards Japanese folk creatures such as faeries, magicians, tengus and kitsunes. However they do not live at the human villages but in the wilderness. Some youkai do attack humans but this rarely occurs. There are no police or cops in Gensokyo but Gensokyo has its own residential shrine maiden by the name Hakurei Reimu who teaches youkai a lesson or stopping them if they cause any kind of trouble or incident in Gensokyo.

In Gensokyo, there is a village called Mayohiga where boundary youkai namely Yukari Yakumo lives there. Some say that this village is located in the boundary of Gensokyo. Yukari Yakumo ability is manipulation of all boundaries where she could go to any places she like to go, however she sleeps most of the time in her daily life. While she's asleep or away, her two helpers, Ran Yakumo, a nine-tailed fox shikagami and Chen, Ran's nekomata shikagami, will do Yukari's daily chores. Most of the time, Yukari would be sleeping in her own 'bedroom' but today she was talking to Ran as she has something important matters Yukari has to deal with. Chen was just finishing cleaning the floor in their house and was about to tell Ran about it until she sees Yukari opening her portal.

"I'll be off now. Be sure to take care of the place," Yukari says before she enters the portal and closes once she enters it.

Chen walks near Ran and ask "Ran, what's going on and where is our master going?"

Ran, who just notice Chen looks at her and tells her "Miss Yukari is going to the outside world," as Ran decides to prepare tea for both of them in the living room. While pouring the tea in the cups she continues "It seems that she has forgotten to close the boundary between Gensokyo and the outside world. So currently she's trying to find the boundary that she created somewhere in the Forest of Magic,"

Both kneel down and sat on the cushion. Blowing her tea to cool down her drink, Ran drinks it while Chen asks "But can't she just close the boundary at the Forest of Magic?"

Ran puts down her tea and sighs "The problem is that she doesn't remember where she place her boundary but only remember where she last place her boundary in the outside world," She then think for a moment about what her master told her and continues "But knowing that she's fond of the outside world I guess that she might have left the boundary on purpose…"

Chen happy drinks her tea although she spills a bit on her outfit and then realize something "Do you think anyone from the outside world will find her boundary?"

A short silence occurred in the living room where they only hear sound of the breeze. Ran wonders about it but then answers "I don't think there is a single person would find her boundary. Besides, I am sure our Master wouldn't place a boundary so obvious until someone discovers it,"

Chen shrugs and said "Yeah…you're right!" while she happily agrees and drinks her tea. However, Ran was looking outside thinking about her master's actions of leaving her boundary left open.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Forest of Magic, lies Yukari's boundary in one of the trees. Suddenly, Yukari came out of it and landed down safely. She pats her skirt seeing that she have a bit of dust on it and opens her umbrella. She sighs and says to herself "Oh my….it seems that we have an intruder from the outside world…Not as planned…" while closing the boundary behind her.

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere in the outside world, one of the school's bell rings and children were happily rush out of their classroom. Some were walking back home while some were discussing about their holiday plans. Everyone was doing the same…except for one child who is sitting in one of the classroom tables, daydreaming, while looking outside.

__My name is Kaoru Matsuda. I'm a 16 years old boy who lives in Tokyo, Japan. Today I've just finish my school and also the beginning of my summer break. Most of my classmates including myself love the holiday season but still I just wish to have some adventure or excitement in my life. Something that doesn't bored me of my life. Something that….Ouch!__

"Hey Fantasy Boy! Are you still daydreaming about your imaginary creatures?"

I turn my head to see who three a paper at me, only to see a few of my classmates, snickering at me. "Hey! I wasn't thinking about that?" as I tell them back.

"Well you better hurry back home before the school closes!" one of the students teases me "You're not getting your magical fairy godmother to save you," as they laugh and run out of the classroom before I get the chance to chase after them.

__Well it's time for me to go back home but as you know, there is a good reason why my classmates tease me and also nicknamed me 'Fantasy Boy'. When I was in primary school I once say my ambition is to become a magician who can fly up in the sky and cast magic spells and as little I realize I become a laughing stock. Yes…I still believe in mythical creatures but rarely talk about it to others since some of my classmates finds me strange and even joke about it behind my back. I also have been mistaken for a girl due to my long black hair and by my name "Kaoru". To add insult to injury, I was forced to cross-dress as a princess in one of my school drama a few years ago. At least they didn't insult me of calling me a girl as the 'Fantasy Boy' title is still there.__

_ I'm actually an orphan since my parents passed away in an accident when I was three. Since then I was raised by my landlord. She is friendly who lives in her apartment or to anyone and she looks very young even though she is in her 40s. My landlord once said that she and my parents were good friends. My landlord owns a two-story apartment, mainly those who can't afford to buy a house since the price of a house in Japan is very expensive. So after I grew to 12 years old, I began living in one of the rooms in her apartment as she insist that I live on my own but she support me by giving me some pocket money and teach me how to cook my own food rather than cooking instant noodles everyday. She was like a mother to me so I usually call her "Mom" even though she insists of calling me by her last name 'Naoko'. I do help her out with the chores during weekends or when I'm free. Mostly cleaning the floor or asking for the rental. _

At 4.15pm, I reach my apartment after a long hot day. I then notice 'mom', wearing her bright summer outfit while watering the plants.

She sees me and stops watering the plants and wave at me.

"Oh hi Kaoru!" she says with a smile "How was school today?"

"Hi Mom!" I reply "Today's class is ok and I just got a B+ for my report card."

"Well…I'm sure you can do better than that seeing that your history needs improvement," she says.

"I'll study on that tonight…" I reply while I head up the stairs to my dorm room.

"Ah yes…one more thing!" as she stops me "Your friends are here today. They're in your room now fifteen minutes ago,"

"Oh ok! Thanks!" as I heading into my room.

As I enter my room, I open my door and three of my friends greet me in the living room. I say "Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting,"

"Nah it's ok! We were just having a chat that's all," says the blonde hair boy, wearing the yellow T-Shirt and blue pants.

"Yea…we were just discussing about the mysteries occurred around these parts…that's all," says the girl in brown hair with glasses and ponytail whose wearing a school uniform outfit.

"So Kaoru…how about we have a little chat before we talk about our trip we plan out?" says the brunette chubby boy who's wearing the white shirt and a brown pants.

"Sure!" as I kneel down at the table "So anyone wants to hear about the spirits living inside the train at midnight?"

"Yeah!" the trio says unison.

__Well I guess you know that these are some of my closest friends that I met online. Let me introduce to you the trio. The eldest among us is Harold Cain, the guy with the blonde hair. His real name is Haruto Kaede. He's twenty years old and study in Teito College. Although he like fantasy creatures but he also loves video games. I'm guessing this is where he gets his interest in mystical creatures in the first place. But he once told me that he won third place in one of the regional video game tournament when he was at my age but didn't make it to the nationals due to a cold. __

_ The chubby boy who's busy using his own laptop name is Arata Kobayakawa. He's an eighteen year old computer geek and he's the one who created the forum that I join in called 'Arata's IT and Fantasies'. I have similar interest in terms of the latest technology and information on the latest trend but if you want a guy who knows the cheapest place to get IT stuffs, he's the one you're looking for. He once gave me an IPod for my birthday and now I'm able to listen to some of my favorite songs. _

_ And the shy girl who's the same age as I am is Nana Shizuko. She's a shy girl and doesn't talk much when meeting with new people but once she gets to talk with us, she gets along pretty well. She studies in a different school as I am but I couldn't get the name of the school she's studying since she prefers to keeps it as a secret. Still...she's the first girl that was more fond into Japanese myths that I seen._

_ All four of us met each other in Arata's forum a few years ago and we have become friends ever since. Well we do have other friends who know my place but it seems they're too busy with their own work._

So we spend our time chatting with each other of our interests and hobbies and also decide to have dinner in my place (Harold order takeaway Chinese food, of course). So during dinner, Harold then brings up the holiday plan.

"Well I like to ask you three, where do you want our holiday trip be?" he asks.

"Why don't we go to the haunted spa resort you once take us there? I pretty sure there's spirits there," I suggests

"No way! That place it's a hoax!" Nana says. "I suggest we spend our time hanging out in Shibuya shopping. I know the best capsule hotel there!"

"That's way too boring!" Arata disagree "There's nothing special there and besides I go there all the time! How about you, Harold? What do you suggest?"

"Why don't we have a camping trip in Jizo Forest?" Harold suggests.

"Huh?" I then enquire him "Why there?"

"Wait…don't you mean the mysterious lady who appears and lives in the haunted house somewhere in Jizo forest?" as Arata realizes what he means.

"Yes!" said Harold as he began to explain "Rumors has is that a young ghost lady in white and purple who carries an umbrella keeps appearing in that house. It is said that the house was lived by one of the noble families many decades ago but due to the amount of murders in that house, no one dares to live there. However, around ten years ago, a camper was taking a hike and was viewing the house when she sees that young lady wandering around in the house and vanishes beneath his eyes. He was so frighten he left the place. Up till now hikers says that it could be the ghost who lives there before and guarding the house due to a distinctive outfit. No one has ever dared to go near there or solve this mystery nor do the police ever bother to investigate this mystery."

"So wait…you're saying is…" as I began to realize his intentions.

"That's right! We're going to investigate that house and solve that mystery whether if the ghost lady does exist!" Harold announce with excitement.

As he announces it, the room was silence. All of us were surprise and stun on what he says. Ten seconds later, Arata quickly place his laptop on the floor and slams on the table, nearly spilling their drinks and yells angrily at him "Are you seriously out of your mind? This is not some cartoon or drama show on television, you know? This is a real ghost! A! REAL! GHOST! "

"Well we can't say it's a really a ghost since this is all speculations and rumors made up by the people," Harold says "Besides, it's best we see it for ourselves than wasting our summer break right?"

"I completely disagree with your idea!" Arata says and then look at me "Kaoru, you disagree with him right?"

Nana notices my expression and tells him "I don't think he's going to agree with you, Arata" as I wasn't daydreaming from what Harold said, with an very happy expression.

"KAORU!" Arata yells at me.

"Huh…oh…err…yeah?" as I snaps out from my daydream.

"Think about it, this is something we have never done before? Can't you think of the consequences?" he says

"But I really do like to check it out. I know the hot spa idea is good but Harold's idea is much better," I reply

"I…I agree with him too!" Nana says while raising her hand.

"Well it looks like we have a majority vote!" Harold says happily "Come on, Arata! Why not join in the fun than being called a coward?

Lost of words from what we say, he gives up "Arrggh! FINE! I give in!"

"Ok gang. We're going to Jizo Forest this coming Sunday," Harold says in excitement.

"YAY!" as we cheer except for Arata who just says it in a low tone as he's still not happy with the idea.

__In the past few days, I was packing some of my essential stuffs for my camping trip to Jizo Forest. Well, since we're going to spend the night in the forest too, this considers a camping trip. But I'm very happy and excited about this trip. Not only that I get to check the haunted house but this would be the best summer break that I ever had if we manage to solve this mystery. Well for this trip I brought along some homemade bento that I made for each of us, a few clothing, my IPod (I usually keep it inside one of my pockets), my wallet and a sleeping bag. I think this should be enough for the trip. However, I wasn't able to get some sleep because I was very anxious to wait for the day we go for the trip itself.__

_ So the day has finally arrived and all of us meet each other at my place at 11a.m. Well we were suppose to meet each other an hour earlier but Harold seems to be stuck in the traffic jam since we're all going to use his car. So as I say my goodbye to my 'Mom', we are off to Jizo Forest. During our two hour drive, he had our lunch and also talks about the plans when we reach the forest and even talk about what we essentials we have brought for our trip. As we reach Jizo Forest, we parked our car in one of the parking lots and take our luggage and enter the forest. _

_ Jizo Forest is not only famous because of the high mountain but also famous for its supernatural phenomenon. Here in this forest, there are number of tales instead of the haunted house such as living spirits around the forest and hanging ghost living in the forest. This is why not many people dare to camp in Jizo Forest but so far we are some of the brave people who dare to camp in that forest. The good news is that Harold has his own version of the map to the haunted house so it's easier for us to go there. Well Harold actually came here a few weeks ago to search for the haunted house and then draw out the map. The bad news is that it took us more than 3 hours to find our way to the house since he himself can't recognize his own drawing. Worse comes to worst, the clouds began to grew darker as it was about to rain. _

_ Arata and I were nearly exhausted after a 3 hour hike to our destination and decide to take a break until Harold just notices the house as we were drinking our water. The brown house looks like a double story house but the house is in ruins. The paint around it looks wear and tear, the front door's broken and some of the glass windows are broken and luckily it didn't come off. It's a good thing too as we were about to walk into the house, it began to rain._

"Wow…that was close. Otherwise we'll be soaking wet in a minute or two!" Harold says in relieve.

"Well no thanks to you for using YOUR own map that we're lost," Arata grumbles.

"Still at least we're here in the house itself. Now lets us look for a place to put our bags. We start searching once we find a nice spot," Harold suggests.

"Wait…we're staying here?" ask Nana.

"Well I doubt we can sleep outside the forest even though Arata and you brought a tent along," I reply and look at my watch "And besides, it's almost six o' clock and it's going to get dark so I guess we have no choice…"

"…Yeah! Blame it to -Map-Is-Accurate" Arata sternly looks at Harold.

"Hey! At least we've arrived ok? Stop complaining, ok?" Harold says. "Anyway…let's look around for a nice spot ok?"

_And so after a few minutes of search, we manage to find a nice empty room on the first floor. The living room was huge but dirty seeing how old is the we place our stuffs, Harold takes out torch lights for each of us and tells us that he, Nana and I to search the house for any clues of the ghost lady with the umbrella. Arata will stay in the livingroom while he sets up some of our stuffs, Harold will search for clues around this floor while Nana and I search upstairs for clues and decide to meet back at the living room in half an hour._

_So while Arata's trying to set up our sleeping area, Nana and I went upstairs while Harold check the lower floor and most probably the basement too if they have. As we reach the top floor, the hallway was long as we can't see what's in front of us without our torch lights. There were many rooms and we decide to check each of it. However all we see is an empty bedrooms filled with cobwebs and spiders. But one of the rooms is a piano room with a cupboard. Although the cupboard is lock, the piano still works after so many years. This is odd. We assume that the piano would be broken. It's even more strange that the piano has not been covered with dust as if someone was here before. Rather than further investigate, we went back downstairs where we're going to sleep. At least while Arata's waiting, he cleans up the dust around the floor with the broom he found. So while we have dinner of my bento I make, we have a little discussion regarding our finding._

"So did you guys find anything?" Arata asks.

"Well so far there wasn't anything to search except the basement where I see an old sewing machine. But it hasn't been used before," Harold reply and then ask us "What about you two?"

"Well there's nothing special in the bedrooms but we do find a piano room that is oddly strange," I reply

"The piano itself wasn't covered with dust at all," Nana adds in.

"Hmm..kindly odd…." Harold wonders and then joke "Maybe the lady plays it!"

"Man…you have the time and place to make joke in here…" Arata sighs

"So anyway…what's our plan now?" I ask "I mean how we're supposed to find this ghost lady with the umbrella?"

"Good point seeing that she can't just walk straight pass us or something at night…." Nana says.

"I have an idea," as Harold comes up with an idea, with a sneaky smile "How about one of us sleep in another room beside the piano room?"

Arata realizes it and nervously says "Err…That...that reminds me! I need to sleep now!" as he quickly opens his sleeping bag and hide shivering inside.

"Coward…." Harold jeers at him "Anyone wants to volun..."

"ME!" I interrupt while raising my hand.

"You as expected," said Harold with relieve "We never know what make your act so bravely. This is more like the time you win my dare by sleeping alone in a haunted room a few years ago,"

"Well it wasn't scary at all seeing that you guys even try to fool me before when I actually mean by not being afraid of ghost or creatures," as I say to them, fearlessly.

"Well ok…" Harold says as he knew he won't change my mind "Just be sure to take a few of your stuffs including your sleeping bag just in case ok?"

I nod and while I was taking some of my essentials, Nana asks me "Are you sure you don't want anyone to accompany you?"

"That's ok!" I reply "I'll be fine. I promise!"

"Err…ok…" Nana replies with a worried tone

__So there I was in one of the bed rooms beside the piano room in two hours time. Harold gave me a walkie-talkie for me to keep update while Nana gave me a small spare bag for me to carry some essentials while Arata…he ask me to take some of the comics if I get bored. So I place most of the stuffs in Nana's bag especially a spare bento and a small bottle of water just for emergency before I head upstairs to the room I'm sleeping. The room was a bit uncomfortable due to a number of cobwebs but it was worth it. Hours has pass by as I keep myself awake by reading comics or even hearing my IPod songs but nothing. There was no sign of activity. I was feeling sleepy as it was almost midnight and decided to take a nap. Sigh…If I don't see any ghost it's actually to be expected since I never seen one but hope to see any kinds of fantasy or mythical creatures. This is why I was so brave since I know myself I won't be seeing any types of mythical creatures.__

_ But as soon as I began to take a nap, suddenly I feel a sudden chill…no it's not the wind or the rain. I heard a loud walking sound but it was faint and oddly I don't seem to get any contact with my friends. Not only that, I tried to talk on the walkie-talkie but it seems that it didn't give any feedback. I heard the sound as it comes closer and closer. I tried not to make a move but peep at one of the small hole that I can see through the piano room. The hole was small enough to see the whole piano room door. The sound was very near to me and then it stops. The sound then changes to the sound of a creaking noise from the piano room door. As soon as I know the door open, I can't believe my eyes as I see through the hole. I see the ghost lady with the umbrella. She's wearing a hat with blonde hair and her looks like a young adult. I'm guessing she's 30. Her outfit's a white gown with a purple cloth at the centre. I can't see exactly how it looks like since I was too stiff to make a move as I worry that she would see me. However, the girl didn't seem to notice me but instead I heard her opening the cupboard. How odd…the cupboard was supposed to be closed as we last checked. Then there was silent. _

_ My heart was pounding very hard as I worry that I would get caught. I didn't make a move for a few minutes until I get up and call on the walkie-talkie. No reply again. So I have no choice but to go to my friends but it's best to check why the ghost enters the cupboard. I take the bag that Nana gave me and quietly sneak inside the piano room. As I enter, no one was there but then I look around and to my shock, I see a portal inside the cupboard. The portal's a bit unique. Not only it has ribbons on two sides, but there were dozens…no…maybe more than that inside the portal. Is this the path to the underworld? I move closer and put my hand inside the strange portal. It seems to go through inside. I stand inside the cupboard since there is enough space for me to enter and put half of my body inside the portal to have a better look. Inside I see millions of eyes around the place. It wasn't what I expected I taught this was just a holographic picture but this is real. I can't believe my eyes. It's real. The story is true. Still…its best I better go tell this to the guys. _

_ Suddenly, as I was daydreaming, out of nowhere the cupboard door furiously shuts itself, slamming my butt which pushes my whole body inside the portal. I make a loud scream as I was falling. Falling endlessly as I was screaming in fear. Not only because of the fall but millions of eyes staring at me and I am now even more scared to even look around the place. The eyes were looking at me and I know myself I might be in hell. Not only that my body feels like I've been struck by lightning as I can feel millions of volts in my entire body. I can't do anything but just scream. Luckily I see an exit and was happy that I'm saved and want to end this nightmare now. But I realize that as I exited out the portal, I drop down on the ground pretty hard, knocking myself unconsciously._

_ I woke up with a groan with a pain in some parts of my body but no broken bones. I look around the area and notice I was in the forest knowing that the first thing in mind is that I end up back in Jizo Forest. I even notice that it was already dawn and look at my watch; it was almost six in the morning. Oh crap. I have been knocked out for so long that I didn't know that I fallen asleep in the forest. I looked up to see the same portal I dropped down. In an instance, I ran away from it after all I have been through. As I walk a few miles from the hell portal, I realize one thing. I'm lost. I take out the walkie-talkie in my bag and call them but there's no signal. I even try to use my hand phone but there is no reception. I then try to call for help but I realized that there's no one here but only to hear the sound of the forest. I panic as I can't do anything. _

_ Still I feel hungry and decide to have an early breakfast by eating the spare bento that I made. After my breakfast, I decide to find a way out of the forest and get help. As an hour pass by, I walk and walk but I can't seem to find the exit. Suddenly, I feel dizzy. I try to walk but my vision seems blurry. To make matters worse, I feel my body in pain and I feel that I was going to collapse at any moment. Please not now. I have to move. I don't want to die. But soon, my body gave up and I collapse onto the ground. I can't move or even get up. I can't believe that I'm going to die at the place like this. Mom. Dad. I'm sorry but I'm going to meet you soon. Just then, I feel my body's a bit light and try to open my eyes, I notice someone was carrying me but I can't see who it was as I pass out._

Back at the haunted house, it was already noon and Kaoru's friends were in panic as they were searching for him. They were outside at the entrance yelling for him.

"KAORU!" yell Harold "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"LOOK IF THIS IS A JOKE IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Arata yell.

"KAORU!" yell Nana "CAN YOU HEAR US?"

"It's no use…" as Harold was out of breath "We look everywhere in this house. He's not here!"

"Great! Just great! How are we going to explain to Miss Naoko? She's not going to be happy the moment she finds out that Kaoru's missing?" Arata say in panic.

"I don't understand," said Nana "His bags are still at the bedroom. How did he manage to disappear so quickly?"

"This is all your fault, Harold!" Arata angrily say to him "If you haven't been giving this idea in the first place we wouldn't have this sort of problem!"

"Well if you haven't been chicken out in the first place Kaoru wouldn't have volunteer!" Harold reply.

"PLEASE STOP!" yell Nana as she was about to cry "This is not the right time to be fighting!"

The boys realize what she says and calm down. Harold takes a deep breath and says "Yeah…you're right! I'm the one should be blame for this mess,"

"No! It's our fault too!" Arata apologies "We weren't brave as he does. Never taught this would happen…"

"Excuse me? What's all the noise?" as they heard a female voice.

"Oh well we were just….OH MY GOD!" as Arata sees her and said in a shock.

The moment the other two looks at her, they notice they are seeing the mysterious ghost lady with the umbrella as the group hug in fear.

"What's wrong with you three? You look like you seen a ghost?" she ask.

"YOU'RE the ghost that we heard of!" Nana replies.

"I get it! She's here to eat us!" Arata says.

"Hold on! Aren't ghosts supposed to appear at night?" Harold wonders.

"Huh?" as she was a bit confuse regarding the situation. She then understands what's going on and giggles "I see. But I do have legs! See!" as she pulls up her down showing two legs with black shoes.

Kaoru's friends finally calm down into relieved and Nana asks "Sorry about it. We taught you were the ghost and now our friend is missing, Miss…."

"Yukari!" she introduces herself "Call me Yukari! Now care to explain what's going on since you I like to know why you are here and your missing friend Kaoru?"

And so Kaoru's friends explain to Yukari regarding their trip to the haunted house and it seems that their friend Kaoru is missing after they woke up.

"I see." As Yukari understand what exactly happen "I assume that your friend might have taken the secret underground tunnel," "'Underground tunnel'?" Arata asks "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh I remember!" as Harold realizes something "There was some sort of trap door on the floor at the basement but I open it to see a hole with a ladder below,"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Nana asks.

"Well I'm claustrophobic!" Harold replies "I was too scared to go down there and might ask one of you guys to help me out the next day. Besides it was getting dark and I don't think it's a good idea to go down there,"

"But Miss Yukari, how did you find this place?" asks Nana.

Yukari explains it to them "Well just some months ago I was taking a walk in this forest and find a cave. I decide to have a look and was surprise to see a ladder and find out that it leads to this place. It was a nice place to stay as a temporary shelter every weekend. However the room in this place was full of cobweb and spiders so I secretly build a room for me to sleep,"

"That explains it," as Arata gets it "So does that mean the 'ghost' rumor was…"

"It was just a misunderstanding. I can't remember clearly but there was a man who was clearly frighten of me and fainted before I get the chance to meet him. But its best that I hide myself in my underground room since no one will ever notice it," Yukari continues.

The guys feel in relieve and disappointed about it. But then Harold realizes something "But wait, what about Kaoru?"

"Hmm…I'm guessing that your friend might have exited the tunnel to search for the 'ghost' you guys were hoping for. But problem is that he might end up lost since there are dozen of caves below. I was lucky that there are no animals living there," Yukari says.

"So then Kaoru's in trouble?" Nana says. "We have to find him,"

As they were going back inside the house, Yukari stopped them "Hold on! If all of you go down there, I'm worry that you three will end up lost like your friend,"

"So what should we do? We can't contact him using the walkie-talkie?" Harold says.

"Why don't you leave him to me? You give me your contact number and address. Just give me a few days and I'll contact you," Yukari suggests.

"Well…I suppose so," as Harold says "What do you think guys?"

"I guess we have no choice seeing we only bring our essential stuffs for the haunted house but not the rescue search team," Arata sighs.

"Well Miss Yukari just help us find our friend or we have to come back here looking for him!" Nana says.

"I will!" Yukari promises.

And so as they pack their belongings, they waved goodbye to Yukari and left the house. However there were some doubts after they were near Harold's car

"You know….something been bothering me ever since we left. How DID she come to Jizo Forest in the first place?" Arata wonders.

"That's right! She doesn't seem to have a car around here?" Harold says.

"Hey guys! I think we didn't see a car over there!" as Nana points at the white small car just a few meters away.

"But are you sure we can trust Miss Yukari?" Harold says as they enter the car after putting their bags inside.

"I am not sure if it's just me but I wonder why trust her?" said Nana as Harold starts the car.

"Whatever happens we have to keep this as a secret for now and if there's no sign or call from either Yukari or Kaoru, we're will have to come back here!" Arata tells them as they drove out of the place.

As they left, suddenly, the car that they see disappears into thin air, only to leave behind a paper talisman. Back at the haunted house, Yukari sense that their gone and sigh in relieve.

"Phew. I taught that lie would never work. Still I never taught that I have to use illusions to fool them. Oh well! I guess have to look for the boy…after I shut the boundary first,"

Yukari decide to go back to the piano room and opens the cupboard to see the portal or the boundary she refers to. She seems to know where the boy went and enters it as it closes behind her.

Meanwhile, Kaoru finds himself in a dark location where he only sees emptiness.

"Where am I? Hello? Anyone?" as I cry out loud.

_I__couldn__'__t__see__where__I__am__as__it__was__too__dark.__All__I__see__is__darkness__around__me.__Suddenly,__I__hear__an__evil__laugh__and__turn__around__to__see__the__ghost__lady._

"Hehehe! Kaoru, how dare you wakening me up from my slumber? Now you must pay!" as the ghost lady laughs.

I was scared and tell her "Wait hold on! It was just…"

She interrupts "SILENCE! You will become food for my pet!"

As I see her summon out a giant Evil Eye, I realize I was going to die "No! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you! Please forgive me!" but my words were not heard but only the sound of her laughter while the Evil Eye began to open its mouth and devour me and I just scream. But then I woke up knowing that I just have a bad dream.

"What a nightmare!" as I thinks to myself but then I realize was sleeping in a futon and wasn't in the haunted house but another house since the place looks clean. "Where am I?"

Just then I heard a girl's voice "Oh you're awake. You just give me a fright," which I think I might have shout a bit too loud.

"Sorry. I was having a nightmare," I say in a low tone but wonders about my voice. I look at her to see a brunette girl who is wearing a white blouse, a black short skirt and some sort of a red hat that I can't make out. "How long was I asleep and where am I?" I ask in a low tone again.

"You were unconscious for a day and we're at Hakurei Shrine since that's the nearest place I could find. You were lucky that I find you lying unconsciously and decide to help you," she explains.

"Th..thanks…" as I said in a low voice but realize something's wrong with my voice.

"No problem. I have to help a fellow female crow tengu like yourself, you know," she replies with a smile.

"I see…" I said and realize what she says "Wait…I'm a WHAT?"

"A female crow tengu," she replies "Is there something wrong?"

"No. It can't be…I'm a boy…" as I said in disbelieve.

"Huh? You're a boy? Well I don't think a boy has this looks?" as she gives me a hand mirror from the table.

__As I look in the mirror, I was shock as I see myself as a girl. I really have turned into a female and I yell out loud.. I panic as I look at myself as I grow breasts and missing my…I don't even want to say I even notice two small black wings behind my back and was utterly confuse on what has happened to me. No. This is not right. This is a dream. It must be. I keep pinching myself in the cheeks but I'm still here. Please make me wake up. Just then another girl who dresses up like a shrine maiden opens the door rudely and enters the room. She wore a red and white outfit and wore a red ribbon on her head.__

"Hey Aya! What's with all the noise? And how's your twin sister?" she asked.

"Well…I can say she's feeling ok but it seems that she assumes she's a boy," Aya said, puzzle about the situation. "And she isn't my sister!"

"But I am a boy! How did I end up like this? Did you do this to me?" as I was going to cry

"You tell me. The moment Aya came with you this morning, we see you as a female as it is now," the shrine maiden replies.

"What? But I'm telling the truth!" I said "I just escape from the hell portal and ended up in Jizo Forest and fainted,"

"Jizo Forest? You fainted in the Forest of Magic," says Aya

"Is there such a place here in Japan?" I ask

"Japan? Where exactly did you end up?" the shrine maiden girl asked.

"'He' or I should now say 'She' is not from our world, Reimu," says a female voice.

"Ahhh!" as I points at the portal "That's the portal that I came out from!"

"So that's what they called in the outside world," as Yukari came out from the boundary and closes it "But here we called it 'boundary' for your information,"

"The ghost lady!" as I move back in the corner in fear while the two girls were confuse about my reaction. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Oh it's just Yukari. Don't worry, Yukari's harmless," Reimu said and then face Yukari "And I guess you know who she is?"

"Yes…although I am a bit too late," she said while she closes her umbrella "I take it you're Kaoru Matsuda,"

I nod and ask "You know me?"

"Yes. Your friends have told me about you," she says and then ask me "Now before I continue; care to explain how you manage to end up in this mess?"

_And so I told them on how I enter the portal and somehow collapse in the forest and realize that I've ended up being a female youkai (Japanese folk creature) out of the blue_.

"And that's how I ended up here!" as I end my story.

"Well…I hate to tell you this but you're not in Japan or Jizo Forest when you drop down from my boundary," Yukari says.

"Boundary? You mean the portal I drop down?" I ask.

"Yes. You actually ended up in the Forest of Magic and you're lucky that no youkai came to attack you," she says.

"So where am I?" I enquire.

"Well…you're in a land called Gensokyo, the land of fantasy where humans and youkai live together." Yukari explains "This land of fantasy is a sacred place and only a few people from the outside world know about Gensokyo. But you're the first person who enters my boundary. I never would have suspect this would happen,"

"How did she end up like this?" Aya ask.

"Well from what I can tell from her story…sorry since you're a girl now its best I call you a 'she'…it seems that my boundary has a side effect towards human males who comes into Gensokyo from the outside world." Yukari explains "I am not sure about the time limit before the effect kicks in but it seems that Kaoru would transform into any creature and gender the first person who touches her. That's all I know of it,"

"Can you change me back or take me back home?" I plead to her.

However Yukari give a big sigh and said "I'm sorry but I don't know how. Neither does anyone here. Even if you manage to go back to your own world, I figure you still be stuck in that form. Also it's hard to tell whether you have return to your true form when you go back to your world as from now this is your permanent form when you're in Gensokyo,"

"What?" as I was surprise "How long would I be stuck in this form?"

"Well about a year or two or worse case forever!" Yukari says

"NO WAY! You mean I'm stuck in this form for the rest of my life? How am I supposed to face my friends and family? I can't go back like this," I said as I cry.

"Well you have no choice but to tell a lie that you have gone overseas with me for studies or some good excuses," Yukari said. "I'm sorry but you have to accept it the way you are,"

As I was still crying "But…But…."

"Don't worry. I try to find a way to restore your true form when you return back to your own world. I promise," she says.

"I see," as I tried to calm down and stop crying "It just that this never happen to me before…"

"Well sometimes you never know what's going to happen in the future. No one can," Yukari comfort me.

"By the way…sorry to ask but what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, I guess I haven't introduced myself!" she says "I'm Yukari Yakumo, a youkai who manipulated all kinds of boundaries,"

"I'm Reimu Hakurei, the only human shrine maiden in my home, the Hakurei Shrine," Reimu introduces.

"And I'm Aya Shameimaru, your friendly neighborhood reporter of Gensokyo!" Aya introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you," I says "Just out of curiosity, are all youkai are human-like in Gensokyo? I mean I read lots of books and you look…different,"

"Well you'll be surprise that all the youkai in Gensokyo are all humanoid so don't be surprises?" says Yukari.

"Well since that's been settle…what are we going to do with Kaoru here?" ask Reimu "As what Kaoru said, she…err…he…err…whatever she is now, has friends and family worrying about her,"

"Well to tell you the truth I only have my friends. My parents passed away when I was young," I says.

"Oh…sorry to hear that," Reimu apologizes "But anyway, how are we suppose to help you out since there's no way you're going to explain this form to your friends,"

"I have a suggestion," Yukari says calmly. "But before that…you need to make your 'wings' disappeared?"

"And a place for you to stay since I'm not going to let her stay in my shrine," Reimu says

"Why not?" I ask

"Because she thinks that it wouldn't bring any people to come to this shrine if she keeps you here," Aya giggles.

"Shut up!" Reimu fumes.

"Besides, it's not like she can stay in my place even though I want her too," Aya joke.

"That's a great idea! Kaoru can stay in your place instead," Yukari says.

"I was just joking you know!" as Aya realizes her mistake.

"Besides, you two are more like twin sisters and by my understanding, because you touch and save her, you turn her into what she is now, am I right Yukari if this is what you're going to tell Aya?" Reimu says.

"That's exactly true seeing that you save her first!" Yukari agrees.

"Well…I don't know what to say but…thank you so much!" I thank them while bowing down to them.

"Well..ok. I guess you can stay in my place," Aya gives in "But before you follow Yukari's idea, we need to make your wings invisible,"

"Ok!" I says.

__And so I stay at Reimu's place for Aya to teach me how to make my wings invisible (Since she prefers to do it there must to Reimu's dismay) while Yukari decides to go back to the outside world to post some mail in my friends' mailbox at night, telling them that she found them and tell them to meet him in the afternoon. Yukari told me at night that she spy on them and knows my friends were thrilled when they received her mail to see me tomorrow. But I was unsure of the plan even though I manage to learn how to make myself like a girl without wings. However Yukari told me the plan and was surprise that it would work. __

_ So the next day, Harold, Arata and Nana all reached at my apartment in a foggy morning. As they enter the room, they see me with Yukari. They were overjoyed and happy to see me. But more importantly, they are seeing my original form. You see I dunno what happen but somehow Yukari cast some sort of spell and can't believe that none of my friends even my 'Mom' never notice any chances when I came back. So I have a chat with my friends about how I ended up lost in the forest after I came out of the cave and was unconscious while Yukari save me._

"…And that's how I manage to return home safely the next day," as I told my friends.

"I'm glad you're safe dude but…don't do that again ok?" Harold says.

"I won't and I'm sorry," I reply.

"So how about celebrate by having lunch together!" Arata announce.

I look at Yukari and she nod "Well ok but before that I need to tell you something…You see…today is also my last day here since I'll be going to London with Yukari for studies…"

"What? So soon!" as Harold was surprise "Why?"

I felt a bit of guilt on myself and replies "Well…you see…."

"Well I was the one who suggested it since he was feeling depress in Japan and have only a few friends like yourselves," she interrupts "I offer him to study in London if he comes along with me. At first he refuses but then he changes his mind and decides to follow me. Sorry for the rush since I was planning to go back to London today."

"When will you be leaving?" ask Arata.

"Around three o' clock," I said.

"Aww…man. You come up with the bad timing since I have to meet up with my friends to practice for the tournament this evening," Harold sighs.

"And I have to visit a customer to help fix her computer," Arata says.

"I see." I said and the notice Nana was really quiet "Nana? What's wrong with you?"

"I…err…Nothing…" Nana says with her heads down.

"Say how about Arata and I go and buy lunch for all of us. How about you, Miss Yukari?" he ask

"Sure!" she says.

"Let's go now! You can stay here Nana!" he says while pulling Arata's hand out of my apartment.

"Hey wait! What gives!" as Arata says while they both left.

Realizing what's going on, Yukari stand up and tells me "I need to tell the landlord about this too ok? You get packing!"

"Well ok!" I nod as she left the room too.

__So as they left, Nana and I decide to pack my bags. However, Nana seems to be silent as we pack.__

"Well since I don't need much clothes for London I guess this will do," as I finish packing and place it in the living room "Thanks Nana,"

"You lied!" as she finally speak out.

"Huh?" I wonder.

"You lied!" as she turns around in tears "You can fool them but you can't fool me!"

"What…what are you talking about" I lie.

"Please stop with the charade!" she yells while taking off her glasses while wiping her tears "The truth is I have known you since when we were kindergarten but I guess you can't remember me. You once help me from bullies and you ended up being mistaken by a bully and got scolded by the teachers,"

As I tried to remember back "Wait…you're Crybaby Ana?"

"YES! That's me," as she admits "You call me that since you see by my broken name tag so you didn't see the 'N'. "

"But why? Why did you leave after that incident?" I ask.

She continues "After kindergarten, my father has to work in Hokkaido so we have to move there. But I actually return back to Tokyo after I finish my high school and coincidentally I ended up in the same school as you do but we rarely met,"

"I see…but that doesn't mean I'm lying now…" as I tried to cover it up..

"There is one time that you tell your friends that fantasy creatures are a lie. I was angry and decide to slap you but then I see the same expression you're showing. After class, I spy on you and you were crying that you regret of saying that just because people call you names," she explains. "And now…you're showing the same expression and guilt to me,"

Realizing that I have to tell the truth I said "I see…I'm sorry but I…"

"Please don't!" she says while covering my mouth with her hand "I don't know what has happen to you but please be alright by the time you settle your problem!"

I was lost of words and put her hand out of my mouth "Well..I.."

"Kaoru! I'll be waiting here once you get back from 'London' or whatever places you're going. But please promise me you will explain it to me truthfully once you settle your problems. No matter if it's a lie or truth!" as she began to cry in tears.

As I was give in while she's crying all I can say is "I…I promise! And I'm sorry about it…"

Outside, Yukari was eavesdropping at the door and says to herself "It seems this girl has fallen in love with him. But I guess he's too young to realize it just yet. Humans are so interesting,"

Just then, Harold and Arata came with their lunches and said "Hey Miss Yukari. Our lunches are here!"

"Oh ok! Let's go in!" Yukari said.

As they enter, Nana and I acted normally as nothing has happened while Arata help to set our lunch while Harold stands beside Yukari, watching them.

Then, Yukari whisper to Harold "You know this would happen, didn't you?"

"Well…who knows," as Harold shrugs "Let's just say that Nana once tell me something that she should be keeping a secret before. Just don't tell anyone ok?" he winks.

"Likewise," Yukari says.

__And so we celebrate a short farewell party with our lunches and I promise to everyone that I will write them a letter back to them since I don't think there's an internet connection in Gensokyo so I have to lie that Yukari doesn't have a computer like mine but an old one that can't use a modem. Before bidding them farewell, I took a picture of me and my friends before they leave my apartment. I also say goodbye to my 'Mom' and walk off with Yukari. We walk for a few miles to a safer spot for Yukari to open the boundary and we went back to Gensokyo. We are back at the Hakurei Shrine where Reimu and Aya are waiting for us while I was back to my female form.__

I ask "Miss Yukari…"

"Please…Just call me Yukari" she says with a smile.

"Yukari, where did you learn to do this illusion?" I ask

"Well let's just say I ask someone in Gensokyo to help me create illusions whenever I go to the outside world," she said while opening her umbrella "But sadly that the illusion spells are not permanent and last for a short period of time. I place an illusion mark on your back so that your friends and those who know you will see your actual self. But this illusion mark only works once and that's it. She's good in making it but I can't tell you who is it since it's a trade secret,"

"It's ok. At least I get to say my goodbye to them," I say in relieve but a bit sad as I think about Nana's words.

"Welcome back!" Reimu says. "Aya's bring in some clothes for you?"

"Why do I need those clothes?" I ask

"Well you can't possibly wear this outfit seeing that you look strange to other people so it's best you wear something that suits you," she says.

"What about the stuffs I'm carrying?" I ask.

"Don't worry. Just change into your outfit,' Aya says. "I'll deal with your bags,"

__Without hesitating, I wore the outfit and notice that the outfit looks a bit similar to what Aya's but my skirt is light green and so as the…red shoes that somehow has a one-tooth below it. I'm guessing this is a Tengu geta only these shoes than just sandals. As I wear it, at first I taught I might fall down but oddly I manage to balance myself in perfect shape. Guess that being a tengu wasn't that hard trying to balance. I went outside to be amaze by the trio of my looks and outfit.__

"Wow! You really do look like me!" Aya jokes

"Only Kaoru has longer hair, has blue eyes, wearing a light green skirt and a blue scarf. This should be able to tell the difference," Yukari giggles.

"Err…thanks!" I said as I look around "Where are my bags?"

"Oh that! I already put it in my house," Aya says.

"That…was fast?" I said in surprise.

Reimu explain it to Kaoru "Aya has the abilities to manipulate wind so she could consider herself one of the fastest person in Gensokyo,"

"Yup! I'll show you later!" Aya said happily.

"Say any idea what my ability is?" I ask

"Come to think of it, I'm curious too about your ability," Reimu says "Any ideas, Yukari?"

"Hmm…Aya, why don't you give her one of your fans?" Yukari ask

"Sure!" said Aya while taking out one of her fan and gives it to Yukari.

"Ok, Kaoru! Try to use this fan and concentrate on that big rock over there?" Yukari said while pointing at the rock beside her.

So I give it all I got by trying to shoot something but nothing happen. I taught I have the wind ability but I don't seem to have it. As I keep trying, I gave up, tired.

"Well it seems that you don't have Aya's ability," Reimu said.

"Hm..this maybe harder than I think…" Yukari says.

"Well…I can't seem to LIFT that big rock!" I said angrily while pointing the rock with Aya's fan.

Suddenly the big rock began to float a bit. All of us were surprise about it. I then say 'Land' in order for the rock to drop down safely and it did. I then tested my powers on Reimu but it didn't work. At that moment, everyone realize what powers I have.

"It seems you are able to levitate certain inanimate objects," Yukari said "Can you try using your powers to fly?"

I followed what Yukari tells me and said "Hmm…Err..Flight?" Suddenly I float up but I lost my balance and land down onto the ground. "Oww!"

"Well I guess that needs practice," Reimu says "And don't even think of trying to lift my shrine!"

"I doubt she can at this level. But soon she has to learn how to use her powers wisely," Yukari says

"Well...At least you learn what's your powers and flight," as she pulls me up. "Kaoru, I think we both make a great tengu team if you keep practicing your powers!"

"Thanks," I said and then ask "So Aya, you're a reporter right? Is it ok if I…."

"Sure! I sure need an assistant like you around seeing that my other friends are busy!" Aya interrupt.

"That's not what I mean!" I said angrily.

"I don't think there's any point of arguing, Kaoru," Reimu said "Once Aya made up her mind, there's no changing it. Besides, all crow tengu are mainly reporters but so far only a few tengus manage to print out newspapers including Aya herself,"

"Well ok. This is my way of saying thanks for letting me stay in your house, Aya!" I say.

"No problem! Even though I do it all by myself, I do need an assistant too," she giggled.

"You do it all by yourself? Are you sure you're not joking or talking nonsense?" I ask.

"Well Kaoru, get use to it!" Reimu said while patting her shoulder "Most common sense doesn't apply here in Gensokyo!"

"Err..okay…" I said in a low tone but then realize something. "Oh yeah…have you seen my bag? You know the smaller bag that I carry?"

"Oh that! You mean this one?" as Aya pulls out Nana's bag.

"That's the one," as I take it from Aya. "Thanks!"

"It's ok. And I have to apologize if I was going to sell some of the items in your bag!" she says.

"What? You can't do that you know?" I say.

"Kidding. I'm kidding!" Aya says. "Anyway, ready to go to your new home?"

"Sure!" I say.

"Let me help you!" as Aya opens another boundary. "I'll keep in touch with you if I find any leads, okay?"

__I nodded and I wave goodbye to Reimu and Yukari, thanking them for their help and enter the boundary. So there I am getting a wish that I expected. However…I don't think this is what I have in mind. I wonder what other expectations I'm going to expect. Still Gensokyo will be my new home until I find a way to transform me back to my original form when I get back.__


	2. Chapter 2: A Disguise Incident

Somewhere in the Forest of Magic, there is a Western-type house, which resides in the forest. Inside, the house looks normal but there is one room that's been light up due to the fact it has already turn dark. In that room is filled with dolls. Countless and different type of dolls are in that room all stacked up nicely on the shelves. However inside, there is a girl who sits in her working table sewing one of her dolls. However, she mutters to herself…

"I can't believe she did that. Even it means of breaking my stuffs…No matter, I'll deal with her tomorrow with a bit of ruse…" as she giggles to herself.

**Chapter 2: A Disguise Incident**

It was a beautiful morning in Gensokyo where a crow tengu by the name Aya Shameimaru wakes up in her house, full of energy for a brand new day. She then goes to one of the rooms to see Kaoru, still sleeping in her bed.

"Mmmph! Stop! I'm still full!" as I was saying in my dreams while in bed.

"Wake up, Kaoru!" as Aya wakes me up "It's time for breakfast!"

I got up, moaning and still feeling headache "Morning, Aya…" as I greet her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" she says "You seems to be a bit sick,"

I groan "That's because you FORCE me to drink sake at night!"

"Well it was a celebration for able to fly like a tengu without using your spell card and also living in Gensokyo since we didn't do that since you were too exhausted and slept after dinner," she says.

"'Stay' actually and do note you force me to drink a whole bottle of it!" I say while getting up to change.

"Well all tengu do drink these stuffs and don't worry since new tengu usually doesn't get use to it like you do," Aya says while looking at her notebook.

"Geez…this is more like a hangover…although I never have one or even drink alcoholic drink," as I change my clothes. "Hope I didn't say anything stupid that day…"

"Of course not!" she says while looking at the notebook "Except for the fact you were saying out loud on how you're too embarrassed to get undress as you're a female now and then says you miss somebody by the name …"

"HEY!" I yell as I finish wearing my clothes "You wrote all of it down?"

"And don't forget…pictures of you drunk!" she says while showing of the photos.

"Aya! Give me the photos…no I mean the negatives!" I angrily try to snatch away from but I don't think Aya lets me.

"Hehe! Would this be a great story?" Aya tease while trying to avoid me for getting the pictures.

__Hi again. This is Kaoru Matsuda. I was once a ordinary boy who came from the real world or as people called it in Gensokyo 'Outside world'. But due to my curiosity, I ended up here in Gensokyo and turn into a female crow tengu. Now I have to live in Gensokyo until I return back to my original form when I go back to my own world.__

_ Currently I'm staying with a fellow tengu reporter by the name Aya Shameimaru. She lives in the Tengu Village in the Youkai Mountain. At first I taught I'm going to stay up on the trees but instead I see a normal traditional Japanese house that's located near by the river. Aya tells me that all of the crow tengu loves to gossip and do newspaper. She publishes the Bunbunmaru Newspaper. However since her newspaper are more popular, as she says, she could consider one of the few crow tengu whose newspaper article are very popular in Gensokyo. _

_ It's been a few days since I left my home. Aya has been teaching me how to fly without using the spell card. Even though I could use my levitation powers to fly but in order not to get suspicious, I have to learn to fly without relying it. After many pains and practice I manage to fly properly. It was tough but at least it was worth it. After that, Aya tells me that what job I should do to help her newspaper as a reporter. I have to take pictures, gather information, and give her the article for her to write it. Well she tells me I could write a few articles when the time comes. So today I am off to gather new information in the area in the afternoon with the help of a few friends of hers who's coming over to her house._

"Wow! I never had this delicious breakfast in the morning!" as Aya compliment me after we had our breakfast. "Better than mine, actually,"

"Thanks!" I say "I didn't know that tengu have this kind of modern technology!"

"Ah, that would be the kappa. They invented so many stuffs that they even create something that the Gensokyo people like," Aya says

"Wait…Kappas? You mean the water creatures with shells and a blad scalp on their heads?" I enquire her.

"You can say that…but they wear backpacks and wear a hat. No bald scalp since I checked it before," she replies.

"So is that why I can see some of the stuffs from my world are here?" as I stare at the typewriter and a printer at the corner.

"Yup!" Aya says "Because they're great inventors and I do know one kappa who can make you a camera for free,"  
>"Seriously?" as I say in a disbelieve tone.<p>

"AYA!" yell someone as I heard someone opening the door.

"Now who could that be?" as I decide to check it out to see who's at the door.

__I take a look to see two tengu. One who is another crow tengu who's wearing a purple kind of outfit with purple checkers skirt while the other who doesn't look like a tengu but looks like a white dog wearing a shrine maiden outfit, I think. But soon the purple crow tengu confronts me angrily.__

"AYA! How many times do I have to tell you not to post up ridiculous articles about me!" she angrily says while grabbing my shirt and holding a Bunbunmaru newspaper showing an article of her getting a 'humiliating' defeat by a girl name Alice when she tries to take a scoop. "Do you have any idea that my newspaper reputation is going to be ruin just because of your article?"

"I…err…I can see your point but…I'm not Aya…" I try to explain to her.

"Oh now you're trying to deny who you are, is it?" as she was not too happy about it.

"Wait, Hatate! She's telling the truth!" says the dog girl, who then looks closer at me "This is not Aya!"

"Wait what?" says Hatate.

"Oh hey there you two!" says Aya as she comes out "Looks like you met my new assistant or partner,"

"Huh?" as Hatate was confuses with the situation.

"Err…hi there. I'm Kaoru Matsuda," I introduce myself "I'm new here…"

Several minutes later, the girls are at the living room chatting.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness," she apologize "But your appearance looks like Aya even though you have longer hair,"

"That's ok...You're Hatate right?" I say

"Yup! Hatate Himekaidou's the name and I'm a tengu reporter for the Kakashi Spirit News," she introduces.

"I'm Momiji Inubashiri, a tengu who patrols and guards the Youkai Mountain," Momiji introduces.

"Nice to meet you both," I says.

"So how did you meet Aya?" Momiji asks

"Well…you see…" as I was lost for words.

"She was injured a few days ago and I found her lying on the Forest of Magic," as Aya backs me up "I take her back to my home and she was grateful that I help her. However, since she's a new crow tengu, I decide to ask her to live in my house and she even begs me to be her partner and assistant,"

I snapped at the last part while out of the blue I and Hatate say "LIAR!"

We look at each other and I say "Well it was true that I was injured in the Forest of Magic but not the begging part!"

"Well I'm already used to her so I could tell if some part of her story is a farce," Hatate says

"Well I taught that story works," Aya says innocently.

"So Kaoru, you decide to work with Aya because…" Momiji enquire me.

"Well…I don't have a place to stay so I decide to stay here since her house is big enough. And she makes me her assistant doing that," I lied.

"I see. That explains it," Momiji says.

"Say…if I may ask you…are you a doggie tengu?" I ask her

The two crow tengu giggles while Momiji angrily "Stop it!" and then faces me "I'm a white wolf tengu, mind you!"

"But you look very cute as a doggie than a wolf, Momiji" I says while the other girls can't help but laugh, making Momiji embarrasses.

"Will you cut it out!" yell Momiji to her friends and then changes the subject "So Aya why are we here?"

Aya stops laughing and then tells them "Ah yes. I was going to ask you girls to take my partner, Kaoru, to Nitori's house…or her workshop. I told Nitori about the details and she also ask you three to help her out test something,"

"I…have to pass…" as Hatate stands up. "I don't have time to waste with rookies like you…"

"But Aya…" as Momiji tries to persuade her.

"It was nice meeting you, Kaoru but I was hoping we could chat more but I have to check the scoop at the Moriya shrine," as she walks out from the room. "Goodbye!"

As she left, Aya sighs and says "Well…that's Hatate to you. But it's a good thing since she'll be angry regarding one of Nitori's inventions,"

"Why's that?" I ask.

"You'll see," she says with an evil grin.

__And so I follow Momiji to Nitori's home. We flew down the mountain until we reach to the place called The Untrodden Valley. In that valley, Momiji says we have to follow the river since she usually goes to Nitori's house to play a chess game called Dai Shogi. Wow, I never taught that people play shogi these days. After a few minutes flying above the river, Momiji pointed out Nitoro's house….which we heard a loud explosion. I wonder if Nitori would be wearing a mad scientist outfit with glasses and white hair. We enter the house and walk into the room that is fill with inventions. But we have to enter the room later due to releasing the smokes coming from inside. Once I enter, I recognize some of the machinery in the room. And then I see a little blue-hair schoolgirl coughing from the smokes. I realize since she's the only one in the room I could guess that….__

"Are you…Nitori?" I ask

She coughs and says "Yes I am! Sorry about the smokes. I was testing one of the inventions but that's a failure,"

"I see…" I say in a deadpan tone, since my image of Nitori as the image of the cool mad scientist has been shattered into pieces.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"She's Kaoru Matsuda, a rookie tengu reporter working for Aya," Momiji says it for me just before I get the chance to speak.

"Oh you're that 'Kaoru' that Aya's was talking about the other day. Says something about you looking like her like a twin," Nitori says.

"Yes…I get that all the time," I say.

She then look at Momiji "…And hello again Nitori! Care to have another round later?"

"Maybe some other time," she says while putting down her sword and shield. "Aya says you want to give Kaoru something and a few tasks to be done after that,"

"Really?" she says and thinks for a second. A few seconds later she remembers "Oh yes! That one! Give me a minute!" while she then rummaging through a container that's labeled 'Junk Box'

I then whisper to her and says "Err…to be honest…Are you sure she's capable of…you know…."

"Oh don't worry!" she says "The first time I meet her I have the same expression as you are now. I can say that if you want to find modern technology from the outside world, kappas are the only ones capable of doing this,"

"Well…if you say so," I say, not knowing that Momiji was looking at me suspiciously.

"Here we go!" as Nitori takes out a camera and gives it to me "This camera is the same as your friend, Aya but this camera has an auto focus, which you can capture any kind of pictures even if you're feeling shaky!"

I look at the camera and despite the name 'Nitori' on the label I think to myself "Isn't this a digital camera? Only this needs a film or something. I guess *bleep* or *bleep* company can't create this kind of camera due to the fact digital camera needs a memory card and doesn't need film,"

(Editor's Note: Due to the fact that Touhou NEVER mentions the names of characters or company in the outside world, I decide to add in the '*bleep*' word for many reasons.)

"So what do you think?" Nitori asks.

"Nice. So how many pictures can I take?" I ask.s

"Unlimited! This special negative inside will let you take pictures as many as you want and you can even select which pictures to delete!"

"What the…." I was surprise "Isn't this more like the digital camera from *bleep* company?"

"The 'what' camera?" Nitori asks but then smiles "Not a bad idea but how am I suppose to replace the negatives? I do need to think about this in future…"

"I guess the word 'computer' doesn't exist here yet," I mumble softly to myself while Momiji looks suspiciously at me "So what was the tasks that Aya says?"

"Well it was an invention that a certain magician asks me to make but the problem is she doesn't have any item to pay me for. But Aya gives me this for the payment," Nitori says while holding a walkie-talkie.

I look and recognize a walkie-talkie and say in surprise "Wait…isn't that…" I check my bag and found that the walkie-talkie inside my bag's gone.

"Well Aya says this is some sort of communication device call 'walkie-talkie' that she 'found' but still I guess this will do for the payment of my invention since I'm curious on how this works," she explains.

I was pissed about Aya stealing my stuffs and say to her "But that's my…"

"Anyway…I have a new invention!" she interrupts me while revealing a long machine box that's on the table "TA-DA! My latest invention: THE NITORI DISGUISE MACHINE!"

Both of us were stunned in surprise. There was a short silence as we feel Aya passes through here. Then I say "Err…I'm sorry but…a disguise machine? Why did you invent it?"

"Oh it's because the magician by the name Marisa asks me to create a disguise to fool Reimu by going as another shrine maiden by the name Sanae. But unfortunately, even though she bribes me with cucumber, I can't accept her payment," she explains "After she left Aya came in as she overheard it. At first she doesn't have anything valuable to pay but then she show me this device I never seen before,"

"The walkie-talkie I have….just for this?" I say angrily.

"Oh? It was yours? I'm sorry about it but I can't return it to you," Nitori says.

"Never mind…I don't think it works to be honest. I can't seem to use it," I say.

"Well anyway…in order to do so, you have to put a picture of a person you take and place it inside this slot," as she points at the slot. Let me demonstrate,"

__She places a few pictures inside the slot. Once it done, she put a button and it starts to move. It was loud and an every few minutes, came out an outfit, mask and what it seems to be a bodysuit. Once she's done, Nitori decides to wear one of the bodysuits. She takes one of the outfits and sees her enter another room assuming it's the changing room. A few minutes later, the door opens but it wasn't Nitori who shows up but a green hair girl who's wearing a shrine maiden outfit and a few accessories on her hair..__

"Hi! I'm Sanae Kochiya! Nice to meet you!" as she makes a cutey pose.

"Wow…you really look like her!" Momiji says happily.

"Yup!" 'Sanae' says as she then tugs her hair out until the mask came off, revealing Nitori's face. "Pretty impressive don't you think?"

"Why do I feel this invention is more like the robot *bleep* in Japan by the name *BLEEEEP*" I think to myself in surprise. I then ask "How did you manage to fit in there? You were short at that time!"

"Hehe! By using the materials I have, you can wear this bodysuit even though your size is different," she replies.

"Yup…this is *Bleep* inventions," I think to myself. I then ask again "What about the voice?"

"Oh that!" she explains "As you can see that there's a mini voicebox inside there mask. It's well hidden and as you know, once you wear it…" as she wears back the Sanae mask and voice as Sanae again "I can voice as the character as the person I'm wearing!"

"Can I give it a try?" Momiji asks.

"Well sure!" as 'Sanae' gives an outfit to her "Aya requests me to do so!"

"Thanks!" as the white wolf enters the room with the outfit.

"Still…I didn't know that this machine could also produce clothing," I say.

"Well as I demonstrate, I place a picture that Aya gave me and the machine will automatically create the outfit, which includes mask, bodysuit and clothing. I only can tell you this much since most of it are confidential if you know what I mean!" she explains while laughing to herself.

"Judging from your expression, I guess you have no idea on certain questions like why all the bodysuit have unique voice since there's no recorder or something," I think to myself.

"But still I do like Sanae's outfit," she says while trying to fix her outfit "I wonder if Kanako would be please about this,"

_Just__then,__I__notice__the__door__open__and__then__I__see__a__familiar__figure__which__turns__out__to__be__…_

"Hatate? Isn't that a Hatate outfit?" I say while she walks out without the Hatate mask.

"Yup. Not bad actually! Although…my tail is still visible…" she says while lifting a bit of her skirt revealing the tail.

"Well I can't do anything about the 'tail' part. Since this disguise is only used for people who look exactly like a human," 'Sanae' says.

"But still at least you look exactly like her when you cover your skirt!" I say.

"I guess you're right," Momiji says "This is the first time that I wear this outfit,"

"How about you try to imitate Hatate, Momiji?" I ask.

"Sure!" as Momiji wears the Hatate mask and adjusts it, making herself completely like the real deal and then voice as her "I'm Hatate Himekaidou, rival to Aya Shameimaru!"

"Wow! You sound exactly like her!" 'Sanae' says.

"What about you, Kaoru! Whom are you suppose to disguise as?" 'Hatate' asks.

"Hmm…" I think "I am not sure…."

"Don't worry! Aya requests me to give you a disguise that would suit you!" 'Sanae' says.

"Huh?" I say.

"It's this!" as she shows me the disguise.

"EHHHHH….." as I yell out loudly.

So half an hour passes by, Nitori tells us that Aya asks us to go to the Hakurei Shrine to fool Reimu. However as we were flying above the Forest of Magic…I was still angry about it.

"So…are you still angry, 'Aya'?" 'Hatate' asks.

"Why here?" as I say angrily as I'm not too happy about it. "Why do I have to be Aya?"

"Well…everyone assumes that you look like Aya's twin judging from the outfit and hairstyle. So easiest way is by making you wear her mask and change your outfit to look exactly like Aya," 'Hatate' says.

"Geez…this Aya! Once we get back I'm going to have a little word with her…" I mumble.

"So 'Aya'…what was out mission again?" as she was testing me.

"We were supposed to take pictures of the Hakurei Shrine and try to have an interview with her without blowing our cover!" I say.

"That's right!" 'Hatate' says and then ask me in a different tone "If I may ask why you were lying on the Forest of Magic?"

"Well…I don't quite remember that much but I knock a few branches while I wasn't looking and I accidentally hit the tree…." I lie.

"Odd…because normally crow tengu like you would never hit branches easily since crow tengu would fly over the forest," she says.

"Well, it was what Aya says to me when I was at her place the first time…" I say.

Suspiciously 'Hatate' looks at me as she knows I'm lying and then she says "To be honest…are you a…"

Just then I look below and say "Hey! I see someone on the ground!" as I notice someone lying on the ground in the forest.

"Hey wait!" she says while both of us descend down to the ground as we check on the girl.

"Excuse me…are you all…right" I say to her while turning up her body but to my surprise, it turns out to be a wooden doll "A doll? What's a doll doing here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Did you say doll?" 'Hatate' asks.

"Yes I did," I say while facing her, unknowing that the doll suddenly moves.

"Look out!" she yells.

I was confused for a moment until the doll grabs me tightly. I tried to break free but I couldn't break free. 'Hatate' tries to help me but she can't break it free.

"If only I have my sword with me…" as she's trying to pull it out.

"There's no use trying!" says a female voice. "No matter how you try it won't break!" as we both see a blonde girl wearing a blue and white outfit coming out of the forest with a small doll who's wearing a maid-like outfit.

"Oh god! I knew this would happen the moment you say 'doll'!" 'Hatate' panics. "Alice's here!"

"What's going on?" I say while I still keep trying to break myself free.

"Remember Aya's newspaper article that she wrote about Hatate?" she explains "Well what you didn't know is that Hatate broke a few of Alice's stuffs and I don't think she wasn't too happy about it. So after that incident she must have place traps in order to capture Hatate,"

"But why am I involved?" I say.

"Because you're her friend," Alice replies "And I manage to catch the sleazy reporter who's been snooping around taking pictures!"

We both look at each other and 'Hatate' whispers "It you, Aya!"

"That's doesn't please me…" I say.

"Now it's best you come along with me or your friend will get hurt!" Alice's threaten us.

"'Hatate'! Make a run for it!" I say.

"What? And leave you behind?" she says.

"There's no other choice! I don't want you to get hurt!" I yell at her.

"I can't do that! What would I say to the real 'Aya' then?" she argues with me.

"Let me make help you with this decision inside of me seeing you two arguing like children!" Alice says while she seemingly pulls strings. Out of nowhere, mini dolls encircle us while holding their weapons or mini-lances I see. "Now then…what's your call?"

We both sigh and decide to follow her (Although the doll that's still holding me walks for me). As we walk for a few miles, we arrived at a house. The house reminds me of the houses in European. As we stop, Alice faces us and we know what's coming. So the only thing we both do is…

"WE'RE SORRY!" both of us apologize to Alice, while 'Hatate's' kneeling down towards her (since all I can do is bow down my head)

She silence for a moment and then says "Ok! Apology accepted!" as we sigh in relieve. "But I would like to have a battle with one of you!"

"Aww…great it's too good to be true!" I say.

"I guess there's no turning back here..." 'Hatate' says as she was going to prepare for battle.

"No don't! You don't have her weapons and besides your phone camera's a fake. You will not make it!" I say. "Say Alice. Let me battle with you!"

"Hmm…" she wonders and then releases me "Very well!"

"Wait, are you crazy? You don't have same powers as Aya!" 'Hatate' whispers.

"Don't worry! I think I know what to do!" I reply back.

Not to confident, 'Hatate' whispers, "But…what if…"

"Look! I know we just met but seeing you don't have any weapons behind, it's best I have to protect you as a friend!" I say to her. "Just trust me!" as I take out my hauchiwa fan (A feather-made type of fan) inside the bag.

"Friend, huh…" she says while I get ready near Alice.

"So….are you ready?" Alice says, as she's well-prepared.

"Yes I am…" I say, nervously while giving my bag to 'Hatate'.

"She seems nervous despite her cool attitude…" 'Hatate' thinks while moving aside.

"I'm surprise you carry that kind of bag. I taught you have some tricks up your sleeves," Alice says. "Who are you actually?"

I shiver a bit and then say "Eh? I'm Aya…."

"Don't give me that…I know you're a fake seeing that the real Aya would never fall for that simple and try to protect Hatate there…but whatever," she says while getting ready to attack "I'll prove it to you that you can't defeat me!"

"Err..ok…" I say while trying to calm down "Let's do this!"

"Likewise!" as she makes her first move while I just stare bravely at her attacks.

Meanwhile, somewhere above the forest, a blonde magician is flying up in the sky with her broom, looking around with a sigh.

"Man…I taught there would be some useful items in the forest but I never taught there's nothing interesting except a pile of junk, da ze. Guess I'll be going back home now…"

Just then, she heard a loud explosion. She turns around to see it, only to see smokes at that area.

"What in magic's name is going on?" as she decides to fly towards the smoke.

She flew down to the smoke only to see both me and Alice fighting each other while both take damage from the impact. 'Hatate' on the other hand was surprise about the whole battle.

"Good god….I can't believe you try to do that?" I say.

"What exactly are you….How did you manage to counter most of my dolls!" she says.

"YO!" yells the magician as all of us look at her "What exactly is going on, da ze?"

"Oh, Marisa!" as Alice recognize her "This 'Aya' faker here is very strong. She manages to stop my dolls,"

"What's your story?" as she faces me.

"She tries to use her dolls to bomb us but I manage to stop it halfway before it lands. I didn't think it would have THIS much damage," I say "It isn't fair that you try to throw the bomb at my friend, Alice!"

"You mean Hatate?" as Marisa looks at her. However, she notices a tail coming out under her skirt, probably dues to the blast. "Hey Alice…I think you both should…."

"Kaoru! Are you all right?" says 'Hatate'

"Yes...I'm…fine…" as I suddenly collapse to the ground.

__As I collapse to the ground, the girls rush quickly towards me to check on me. I don't know what happen to me after that since I fainted after that. The next thing I know, I wake up in the sofa in Alice's house, if I am not mistake, while I see the girls were relieve to see me awake.__

"Finally you're awake!" Marisa says.

"I'm really sorry about the bomb. I shouldn't have let my rage take over me!" Alice says

"That's ok!" as I got up "Eh, Momiji?" as I see Momiji's out of the Hatate outfit.

"Well sorry but I have to remove my disguise since there's no other choice," she says.

"Well now that settle, can we have a chat on what exactly happened?" Marisa suggests.

__So all of us decide to sit in the living room to have a chat where Alice's dolls serves us tea while we have a bit of a chat on what's exactly happen. Momiji and I told them about the disguise machine and Aya's plan.__

"I see…so you're going to the Hakurei Shrine to fool Reimu, right?" Marisa says.

As we both nodded Marisa sighs "Well I don't think it's a good idea to go there seeing that Reimu's in a bad mood after Aya takes a shot of her panties…"

"What?" I say "So does it mean that…"

"Yup!" Marisa nodded "You'll be greeted by multiple shots of her own 'bullets', da ze,"

"Is Aya trying to play around with us?" I say in a gloomy tone.

"That's Aya for you…" Momiji says.

"So anyway…what exactly happen and why did you ended up getting yourselves injured?" Marisa asks.

"Well it all began when Kaoru battles me," Alice explains "She uses her spell card, which she attacks me with feather bullets while I retaliated with my own spell card. Little did I know….I realize that the more feathers that my dolls get hit, the dolls were getting heavier by a hit. Why don't you tell us, Kaoru,"

"Sure," I say "Well I haven't come up with the name of the spell card that I use but when I use this spell card, each time an inanimate object gets hit, it'll increase weight. But Alice sees it through and manages to avoid it but it wasn't lucky for her dolls. Her dolls get hit but my feathers until it stop moving as it was too heavy for her to control,"

"That's right!" Alice says "But then I got a bit angry for not able to move my dolls and start to use another spell card. I use my dolls as an explosion, which she can't do a thing since even it she manages to attack it, it will still explode,"

"Until the part where she got so angry that she didn't even know where she was throwing at. When she tosses some of the dolls at me, Alice snaps out of it doesn't know what to do," Momiji says "I was scared as I can't run away until I just froze there. But then Kaoru came beside me and uses another spell card which protects us from the explosion. But since the impact from the explosion was so high, Kaoru takes a hit from it while I was saved. And the rest you know as you flew down, Marisa."

"I see…so that means Kaoru saves Momiji's live," Marisa says "But still Alice, even though it's just a sparring duel, you don't need to get so angry just because a newbie manages to stop your attack,"

"I know…I'm very sorry about it…." Alice says to us.

"We're the ones who should say sorry," I say "We shouldn't have lied to you but…"

"…We were worried you would attack us or suffocate Kaoru the moment we reveal ourselves…" Momiji adds.

"Yea…I guess the doll trap was a bit too much…" Alice says.

"Well since everything's settle, how about you two take me to Nitori's place to pick up the machine?" Marisa says "I want to test out whether I can disguise as Reimu perfectly, da ze,"

"Err…okay…" I say and then think "I'm guessing this is why she decides to stick around based on the perfectly made disguises we wear,"

__So we stay there for less than half an hour after a bit of chit-chat and the three of us left Alice's house. We three decide to fly over to Nitori's place as Marisa would want to get a Reimu disguise of her own. Well looking at Marisa, this is the first time I see a witch…well she says she's a magician. Still as we pass out of the forest, we decide to take a rest seeing that it might take another hour to reach Nitori's house.__

"Well…that was a rough day today…." I say.

"Yeah…it is," Momiji agrees "Seeing that we're going to end up in another battle if it wasn't for Marisa,"

"Yeah. Thanks Marisa!" I say

"No problem! I just hope you can make me the outfit I want as a 'thanks'," she says with a smile.

"But I didn't know you learn this spell card in the first place, Kaoru!" Momiji asks "When did you learn this in a short time?"

"Well…lets just say that Yukari gives me a bit of 'training' the moment she last visits me," I say, while trying to hide the fact that I wasn't too happy of what Yukari did to me in her last visit.

"Ha! Ha! As expected from a human who turns into a tengu and learns some nice spell cards from Yukari, which you haven't name your spell card yet , da ze," Marisa giggles.

I realize what she says and tell her "Err…yea. And about the human part I…"

"Don't worry about it!" Marisa says "I know about you from Reimu seeing that she has forgotten to keep it as a secret without a reminder,"

"Reimu…what kind of a shrine maiden are you…" I think to myself.

"And besides, doggy girl here also knows your secret," Marisa continues.

"Wait…What?" I say in surprise and look at her.

"Yea….I actually know this the first time we met," Momiji says "Even though Hatate doesn't notice it, but I could smell a human scent coming from your body odor,"

"I taught it was your behavior when you look at her, da ze" Marisa shrugs.

As I realize there is no reason for me to lie, I say "I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to lie since…"

"It's ok...I taught you might say that," Momiji interrupts me "I was going to tell Hatate but I would have guess that she will not believe what I tell her seeing that a human transforming into a tengu is impossible. There is a rule that humans are not suppose to live together with a tengu so I taught by the end of the day I was going to tell you not to come back to Aya's place or the Youkai Mountain,"

"But…but why you didn't do that…" I ask.

"…You save me…." Momiji says "I have protected the mountain for so long and the humans that I meet are all rude and unfriendly. Some of them keep calling names; some even throw rocks at me just because I look different as a white wolf tengu. But in my whole life, you're the first human who dare to risk their lives despite the way we look based on your actions today…"

"I see…so what happens now…" I ask.

"Well…I was going to say that I'm going to leave a blind eye but since you're in this tengu form, I don't see the problem of letting you stay…friend" Momiji says while showing her hand.

"Thanks!" as I shake her hand.

"Well that's problem solved!" Marisa says happily.

I then face Marisa "By the way…I didn't ask until now but…where did you get those books?" as I notice her holding some books.

"Oh those?" as she notice it "I borrow some of the books from Alice just now,"

"Oh I see…" I say until I was interrupted with a loud voice.

"HEY MARISA!" as we notice Alice flying towards us.

"Err…on second taught…I just remember I have something to do, da ze. BYE!" Marisa says in a rush, hops on her broom and quickly flies off.

I was a bit confused at first as she flew off. Momiji sighs,knowing this would happen as we hear Alice yell from above "MARISA! You get back here! Those books are passed down from my family for generations! They are not for lending, you thief!"

"Aww…come on, da ze!" Marisa yell, happily "Can't I just lend this just for a couple of days. Besides I did take a peek of the…"

"Sh..SHUT UP!" she yelled, blushing, knowing that she did spot us from below "Get back here!"

I was blur for as I just stare at them while Momiji pats on my shoulder and says "Did I ever mention that not only Marisa's a great magician but also a kleptomaniac till some people, as Aya tells me, call her the Burglar Magician?"

"And we were going to Nitori's place without any doubts of her stealing the machine!" I say.

"Well let's just head back to the mountain…" Momiji suggests.

"Agreed…I think I have enough for one day…" I say.

__So we flew back to the mountain and head to Nitori's place. Once we reach there, we decide to take the disguise machine and wear our clothings…Well actually I left my outfit here while Momiji left her weapons in her place. But anyway, we reach there and notice that Aya isn't in. Momiji and I decide to take a rest as I bring in the tea in the living room. But as I think through, I'm a bit curious on how Aya and Momiji met and decide to ask her.__

"Say Momiji. How did you and Aya met each other?" I ask.

"Huh? Why do you ask that?" she says.

"Well I do notice you and Aya were very close after I had a chat with Nitori. So I'm curious on how did you two met each other?"

"Well…it's been a long time since I last talk to anyone about this," she says while taking a sip her tea "When I was young, I was a shy tengu. I wasn't able to get any friends even when I visit the Tengu Village. The only friends I could talk to are the same kind as I am. However, most of my friends hang out with the other crow tengu friends. As I see them play, I usually sat somewhere in the corner watching them until we have to go back to our home. Until one day, Aya approaches me. She introduce herself while I just stay quietly but Aya knows I'm too shy so she come up with a plan,"

"What plan would that be?" I ask.

Momiji says, embarrassed "Well…she flips up my skirt and take my panties with her camera…."

"I see…" I say and think to myself "From young until now she does love taking photos and do this kind of stuffs…."

"I was angry and chased her. It took me a while though. By one slip up, I manage to catch her. I do ask for a reason she's doing it and she laughs as she finally manages to lighten up my spirit. She doesn't like to see me all shy as this is not how I should be. I realize what her true intention and introduce myself. This is how I make friends. Despite her antique, we manage to help each other out in countless situations despite the fact we fight or argue about Aya's bad habit. However I do notice why she usually smiles and have this habit…"

"What would that be?" I ask.

Momiji hesitate and then says "Well…it's…"

"HEY GIRLS!" as we turn around to see Aya coming through the door. "How's your mission?"

"Mission? You nearly trying to set us up, weren't you?" I yell at her.

"Yeah! If it wasn't for Marisa we wouldn't have ended up in that situation!" Momiji adds in.

"Well I was going to bring up a scoop about Reimu going on a rampage or something I would come up!" she giggles to herself.

"You mean 'fake news'?" I think to myself. I then ask "Oh yeah…that reminds me…Why did you steal my stuffs inside bag and use for trading?"

"Well it 'accidentally' fell out from your bag when I was searching for a rare item to pay the kappa. So I just take it and give it to her!" Aya replies.

"Still…we got you this machine and please Aya, try telling us your whole plan first. We would have been injured by Reimu's spell cards and they are no joke," Momiji argues

"Well that would spoil the surprise!" Aya says with a smile and then takes out a photograph "Besides, I manage to snap a picture of you wearing the Hatate outfit. Sorry Kaoru, your photo was a bit blur. I wonder what people are going to say!"

"HEY! You can't do that!" Momiji blushes while trying to take back from Aya.

"Like what she says!" I said while getting up and try to snag the photo from Aya.

"Hey calm down you two! Can't we talk this over?" Aya says.

"NO!" we both yell at her.

"Well in that case…." Aya says while taking out her spell card "Catch me if you can" as she dashes out of her house and left.

"Come on, Kaoru! We have to get Aya!" Momiji says. "Right…friend?"

I realize what she says and nod "Right! I really want to teach her a lesson for stealing my stuffs! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" as both of us fly off to chase Aya.

__And so ends the day as we both chase after our friend Aya even though she moves very fast. But I have a feeling she was going easy on us. But still I wonder why Aya smiles a lot and have this habit. I didn't manage to catch Momiji's line as Aya interrupt us. But anyway, I manage to make a new friend today and manage to use my new spell card. Maybe one day I could name some of the spell cards that I did. I wonder what other adventure awaits me.__


	3. Chapter 3: The School Incident

In Mahoyiga village, the three Yakumo are spending their nights in the living room as they are having dinner together. Seemingly this is one of the rare times that they did this since Yukari usually sleeps most of the time, meaning there's something important they want to discuss. However, Yukari told them her idea and they are surprise about it.

"Are you serious?" Ran, the kitsune lady, says. "I can't believe you come up with this idea,"

"Well I could say that this would be the first time that Gensokyo have this kind of place," Yukari says "Besides, I'm sure anyone will agree to it, even both of you!"

"Yay! I agree! I agree!" Chen, the nekomata girl, cheered happily.

"Well…yeah but…why do this?" Ran asks. "I mean I taught you going to plan something to fool the shrine maiden but why?"

"Hehehe!" Yukari giggles to herself "Let just say that I'm doing this for the good of Gensokyo…and a friend of mine…"

**Chapter 3: A School Incident**

In the Forest of Magic, Kaoru is at the 'Kourindou' to get some of the items from the shop keeper as she's browsing through the items in his store. The shopkeeper, Rinnosuke Morichika, is happy since he has a customer who loves his stuffs.

"I never taught you have good taste in those items," Rinnosuke says "It's like you know some of the items from the outside world, Kaoru!"

"Well I tend to learn some information from Yukari. But anyway, where did you get this laptop?" as I show it to him.

"Well I just found it recently since some of the nice stuffs from the outside world keep popping up from the outside world and drops near my shop," he says.

"Err…did you ever plan to enter the outside world before?" I ask.

"Heavens no. Who would take care of my shop here? Besides, there is no way to enter the human world with my capability," he says.

"Oh…kay…" I say in a displeasing tone "So have you ever try to use this laptop or any electronics before?"

"I don't think so. I can tell you all the items that is in my shop and what it do but I have no clue what it actually does," Rinnosuke says.

"So why he ever bothers selling loads of good junk from my world in the first place when he NEVER knows how to use them in the first place…." I think to myself.

"So are you on off duty today?" he asks.

"Ah yes. I just finish the report recently around the Human Village. So I decide to take a little break touring around the area," I say. "So how much is this?"

"Don't worry. Take it. Besides…that thing is actually broken!" Rinnosuke says.

"Broken? What do you mean? It looks fine to me?" I say while looking at the laptop.

"Well I try to use it but it doesn't even show any picture or whatever it shows up on the screen. Pretty useless I can say," he mumbles to himself "Kinda wonder why Yukari says I need to get a…what you call it… err…'socket'?"

"Is this shopkeeper an idiot or what?" I think and then say "But why do you keep some of it?"

"Well some of the items that Yukari told me is useful so I decide to keep those items to myself unless they have a good trade. Other than that I could just give it away. I do have more items in the basement as my storeroom," Rinnosuke replies.

"I can see why only a few people come here because of his awful attitude. I taught it was the looks of the house that kills the mood since this place is nearly torn apart…." I think to myself again.

_Hi again! Kaoru here! It's been a month since I've stay in Gensokyo. In this past month, I've been helping out Aya regarding her report and capability and her newspaper article is now well-known…as what Aya's says I think…But still I do like this job since I get the chance to meet people and even do an interview with people. I also manage to name some of the spell cards I use. The one that I battle with Alice was 'Gravity Sign: Weight Path' and the other is 'Barrier Defense Force'. So far I have a few more but I'll reveal it later when I have the chance. But anyway, I just found this place after my last report but I just stumble onto this place after I notice some of the items that were in my own world. I can't believe I found a laptop at the place like this especially with this shopkeeper's attitude. Still…how lucky it is that I get this laptop for free from this shop than not getting it at all. I could write down some report easily since Aya has only one typewriter. I can say that Aya can write the report for the newspaper very fast using the typewriter. Now all I need to do is to ask the kappa if they can supply electricity to this laptop when I get back. _

"So is there anything else you need?" he asks.

I think for a moment and say "Well let's see…I think I do need something…"

While I was doing my 'shopping', a familiar green-hair shrine maiden enters the shop. She wore a blue and white outfit wearing a snake-shaped hair accessory and a frog hair accessory.

"Hello Rinnosuke!" she says. "Is anyone here?"

"Ah Sanae! Welcome! What brings you here today?" he asks.

"Well I was hoping if you have some of the items…" she says and then notices me "Ah Kaoru! Nice to meet you here!"

"Hi Sanae!" I say "How's everything at the Moriya shrine?"

"Fine!" she says, cheerfully "And I have to say thanks again for help me get better even though I don't exactly remember much…."

"Well all I can say is that if it wasn't for Momiji, Miss Kanako and Suwako, your condition might get worse," I say.

"Agreed," she says and then wonders "Although…I don't remember anything of using a spell to knock myself in a deep sleep though…"  
>"Well the point is you're ok!" I interrupt her "Just don't do that again?"<p>

"I suppose so," she says.

_Ok. That was a big fat lie. The truth about Sanae being in the deep sleep is not because of her using a spell but it's because of Kanako decides to use a possession spell that she 'borrow' from Suwako and use it at Sanae. You see Suwako got fed up of Kanako's attitude so she comes up with the spell. Sadly, she misplace her spell scroll or whatever she tells me which accidentally fallen into Kanako's hands. So Kanako uses it towards Sanae and she was really happy about it and decides to have some fun using her body. Sadly for Suwako, she tries to use the spell at Kanako but Kanako has taken some precautions and make a spell barrier for unwanted intruders._

_ So now you are asking how it comes to me. Well, Momiji and I were doing an article for the Moriya Shrine when 'Sanae' attacks us out of the blue but we were fortunate that Suwako saves me. Suwako explains the situation and it seems that we need to force Kanako out from Sanae since she's already used to being Sanae. So with a bit of a ruse using the Disguise machine that we got from Nitori before, Kanako returns to her body, not knowing that she's been trick and we quickly cast the spell of both of them so they won't do anymore of this spirit possession doohickey stuff. Good news is that as they return to their body, none of them remember what happen so we decide to make it up on the spot about them using a certain spell that makes them fall asleep until we tag along to help._

"You know, after that incident, people start nicknaming you 'Gravity Tengu' since you're the only tengu who uses gravity magic. Pretty useful if you're carrying heavy stuffs," Sanae says.

"Well…I could say my village seems to be happy with me even though I'm still not use to drinking sake yet…" I say.

"You'll get used to it!" Sanae giggles.

"Here's the stationary sets that you requested," Rinnosuke gives to Sanae.

"Thanks!" she says as she takes her stuffs while I follow her out as I was done with my 'shopping'

"So what's with all the items?" I ask.

"Well I could say this is the only shop that I prefer getting the notebooks and pencil for a good trade and price for school…" she says.

"Why don't you get some in the human village?" I ask.

"They say they have sold out. How unfortunate…" she says.

"I see..." I says and I remember something while thinking to myself "Come to think of it, a week from now it would be the end of my summer break and start a new semester,"

"So how about you? Have you prepared your stuffs for school?" she says.

"Huh? What do you mean 'prepared my stuff for school'?" I ask.

"Well…I guess Aya didn't tell you yet since you'll be going to school with me…" she says.

"What did you say?" as I was even more confuse.

An hour later, Aya and Momiji were taking a break when I came home angrily and confront Aya about what Sanae told me.

"Aya! What's the meaning of this?" I yell at her "Why wasn't I inform that I am suppose to be enroll to the Gensokyo school?"

"Oh well I taught you would already known seeing that most of the people in Gensokyo knows about this," Aya says.

"Well I can't go to a human school you know," I say. "Not in this form…"

"Oh don't worry about that part. If that makes you feel any better, Momiji's going to go to school along with you," Aya says cheerfully.

"Wait…Momiji's going to the same school as me?" I say as I think for a moment and then realize it "Wait a minute…don't tell me that…"

"That's right," Momiji replies "This is a school for both human and youkai. Well actually the students who's going to study there are selected by the principal of the school, Yukari Yakumo,"

"So Miss Yukari's behind this…" I think to myself.

"Anyway, here's a list of students that are going to join you," Aya says while pulling out a piece of paper with the list of students.

"Hmm…" as I read the list "I see a few of the names I know. But why don't I see Reimu or Marisa?"

"Well due to Marisa's habit I doubt Yukari wants to select her while as for Reimu, she doesn't want to go there unless there's any money involved…" Aya explains as she reads it in her notes.

"What? Well I could understand about Marisa but why Reimu case's doesn't add up?" I ask.

"Well to tell you the truth, even though that Reimu's well-known as the only Hakurei Shrine maiden, less human visitors ever visit or donate at her shrine," Momiji says.

"Yeah…you can say she's poor and I don't think it's wise to ask her for money," Aya added.

"Sigh…and here I taught I could get away from school…" I sigh. "But wait….how come you're not on the list, Aya?"

"Well…I have to take pictures for my newspaper. Besides, Yukari select both of you to join her school so I don't think I need to go there, right?" Aya says.

"Actually…Yukari ask some of the youkai if they're interested. But some of us were already selected for her school," Momiji says. "Aya on the other hand didn't make it due to her habit as Yukari explains to me yesterday…"

"In short, Aya was hoping to join in…" I think.

"Well anyway, at least you can make friends with most of the youkai. And don't worry, there's some strict rules in the school namely no eating humans or do spell card battle," Aya says.

"That's…something to be relieved of…" I say in a low tone.

_And so as the days pass by, my first day of Yukari's youkai school is open as me and Momiji heads there. For transportation wise, Yukari opens a portal for us to make it to her school on time depending on the location. The location of her school is south of the Human Village and it's near the Bamboo Forest of The Lost. The school is a one story building and looking at the school, I wonder to myself how Yukari manage to create this building in the quickest time. I do see various types of Youkai coming to the school namely the fairies. Sadly the only human I see is Sanae herself and a few humans that I do not know of. As all of us wait in the classroom as I sat at the table at the centre near the window. For the moment, there's a very loud noise as most youkai were chatting with each other. Some of them were very shy. Others were talking about their experience. For instance, a blue fairy two tables behind me is talking how strong she is as a fairy, bragging about it while her friend tries to calm her down. Heh…is she an idiot calling herself 'strongest fairy'? Just then, a silver hair lady comes into the classroom and slams her books down her desk. The room was then fill with silence…although there were a few youkai chatting._

"Good morning everyone!" she says "My name is Keine Kamishirasawa, a school teacher from the human village,"

"GOOD MORNING TEACHER!" as some of us says it out loud.

"As you might know, there are a few teachers here who are going to teach all of you. I will be teaching you Japanese language, English, History and Maths." Keine explains. "Miss Patchouli will be teaching you science; Miss Ran will teach you Home Eco and Miss Kanako will teach you P.E. Should any of you would to be hurt you would visit the clinic room where Miss Eirin will treat you,"

"Wow…for a teacher, she's pretty cool!" I think to myself "Too bad I don't have a teacher like her,"

"Now then, since today's our first day of school, let's start by introducing ourselves," Keine says "Starting from the right row until the left row. Let's by you, what's your name?"

"My name is Wriggle Nightbug and I control different types of insects," says the girl who looks like a boy wearing a white shirt, blue shorts and a cape that looks like an insect wings.

"Next please!" she says.

"Minoriko Aki! Able to control and abundant harvest! Loves Autumn" says the blonde girl wearing a red dress with a yellow blouse. However, she's the only one who's not wearing shoes.

Keine points at the blur hair girl, who's wearing a blue dress and shoes with a black hat decorated with a peaches, which seems to be sulking in front of me. "Tenshi Hinanawi, a celestial goddess who can manipulate the land and weather," She then mumbles "Why did you sign me in this school, Iku….I said I was sorry of messing your outfit…"

I felt sorry for her and then Keine points at me and says "Ah…you seem to be new here. What's your name?"

"Oh. My name is Kaoru Matsuda, a crow tengu and I'm able to levitate inanimate objects," I introduce myself.

"So…you're the famous Gravity Tengu that people's been talking about huh?" says the girl behind me.

_I turn around to see a blue hair vampire girl, wearing a pink dress and cap drinking tea….Not only that, she accompany by…a maid? Wait a minute….why did she bring her own maid?_

I ask her "…And you are…."

"Oh, forgive my rudeness even though it is not my turn," she says "I'm Remilia Scarlet! Head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion! And this here is my loyal maid, Sakuya Izayoi,"

"It's a pleasure meeting you!" Sakuya says while bowing her head down.

"Not to be rude or anything but….what did you bring your own maid here to school?" I ask.

"Why can't I?" as Remilia says and takes a sip of her cup of tea "After all I fund the money for this school you know…"

"But you should know you can't do that in school…" Keine reminds her.

"Heh! Not my problem!" she jeers "Especially I have to put sunscreen lotion to protect myself from the sun,"

"That…still doesn't explain about the maid part," I think to myself knowing I would get in trouble if I say it out loud.

"Look, Miss Gravity Tengu. Even though I can't use my spell or ability in this zone, I still can beat you after school," she says in a almighty manner.

"And now she goes with the taunting part," I think again.

_Ok. Let's cut some time. As I know after the introduction, there are some fairies here. The blue fairy that I mention earlier is name Cirno while her friend in green who beside her table is Daiyousei. I didn't get much information at all from her since Cirno interrupt her in her speech saying she's her partner and friend. The three fairies in the right row are nicknamed The Three Faeries of Light which consists of Sunny Milk, Luna Child and Star Sapphire. I even notice some of the youkai who are either mumbling or not too happy of going to school by their expression. For example, a Lunarian rabbit beside me is Reisen Udongein Inaba, which I didn't get to chat with her (Seriously? There's even a Lunarian rabbits on the moon?). Between that bratty vampire girl is a yatagarasu by the name, Utsuho Reiuji (a.k.a Okuu as they call her) and a Satori by the name Koishi Komeiji. And the most unique of all is a girl by the name Rumia who sits at the right row corner whom she's holds her hand side ways._

"Sensei!" Rumia asks "Why my darkness is not there?"

"Oh that. Well to avoid any danmaku or spell power abuse, this whole area in the school is sealed with a powerful spell that will nullified spells or abilities," Keine explains "Our principal, MissYukari is the only person who can deactivate or activate again this spell since we all want our fellow students to act by their own behavior rather than destroying each other,"

I notice the class began to see signs of understanding and began to nod their heads. Our teacher then says "So now since we finish our introductions, there are certain rules you should follow. Namely you should learn some knowledge so that in the future you might able to know something rather than acting dumb. So let start by grouping up in a groups of three in case there is a need of group discussion in this school." She pulls out a list and then says "Now I have some students who can't be separated like the Three Fairies of Light so other than those pairing, all of you have been randomly selected beforehand."

_So our teacher pairs us up and I get to pair up with Sanae and Reisen while as I know Momiji partner with Chen and another white hair girl by the name Mokou. From what I heard during her introduction, she said that she's an immortal who drinks the Hourai Elixir, mumbling that she was expecting another girl by the name Kaguya to come. I do notice that Remilia team up with Koishi and Utsuho Reiuji….Why do I have a feeling that this wasn't picked by random at all….As soon as we're done, we were to sit together temporary and do a bit of discussion._

"Err…Hi!" Reisen says "It's a pleasure meeting you, Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you too," I say. "By the way…any ideas what Mokou was grumbling about during her introduction?"

"Well I think it's something to do with Kaguya right?" Sanae added.

"Yes…well Mokou decides to come to the Youkai school because she assume Mistress Kaguya might come to school but she doesn't want to go there,"

I realize what she says and replies "Wait…Did you just say 'Mistress'?"

"Oh I guess you didn't know yet," Sanae says and explains it to me "Reisen lives at the Eientei mansion inside the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. She lives with Kaguya Houraisan and Eirin Yagokoro, whom both are Lunarian and a native earth rabbit by the name Tewi Inaba. I only know that Eirin's the one who build the mansion,"

"So she's the school nurse and a strong person, eh…" I say while imagining a female giant-like nurse.

"Err…Kaoru! I don't she's a giant…" as Sanae could guess my expression on my face.

"Anyway, why were you upset of being here?" I ask.

"Well…the truth is I taught that me, Kaguya and Tewi are going to school seeing that this place is very nearby. However because of both of their stupid reasons, I was the only one entering this school…" Reisen explains.

"What was the excuse?" Sanae ask.

"Sigh…" as she takes a deep breath "Kaguya's says she's too tired to walk and prefer taking a nap while Tewi says she's too old to go to school and it's boring,"

We both nearly fell down to our seats and I said "What kind of excuses is that?"

"I know right?" as she continues "Eirin has to agree with them but I wasn't too happy so Eirin ask me one quiz and if I pass, both of them will go to school with me,"

"What was the quiz?" Sanae ask.

Reisen again says with a sigh"….What is the number of pi with 52 decimal digits?"

Both of us felt sorry for her and thinks "She really got her good there,"

Just then our teacher walks near our tables and says "Well I see you three get along so well,"

"Err…yes we do!" I say "By the way, I do see a few human students and are you sure they are safe around the youkai?"

"Well don't worry about that. The human students will be teleported back by Miss Yukari once the school's over for safety measurements. She even takes note that there will be no eating or killing our classmates," she explains.

"What happen if the youkai breaks the rules?" Sanae asks.

"Hmm…Yukari has taken account to it so she also created a spell, which punishes the youkai and enters a portal of eternal darkness until the time period ends. I would say two hours perhaps," Keine replies.

"That's a relief," I say with a sigh

"Well as long as you girls behave everything will be fine," Keine smiles and turns to Reisen "Oh and Reisen, before I forget, your Master, Eirin told me to tell you that you better behave and not talk bad about her or she'll 'punish' you or something,"

Reisen shivers and says "Ye..Yes…sensei…"

As she left, I whisper to Reisen "Your master is scary, isn't she?"

She glooms a bit "You can say that again…"

_So our class starts with Keine sensei teaching us Japanese language and the History of the outside world. Although some of the students get scolded, which the usual should be Cirno, she seems to have fun with the students teaching us about it. I didn't know that she does know some of the history from where I come from. After the class is over, we have a ten minute break and have a next class before lunch. _

"So who's next in our class?" I ask Reisen.

"Well let's see…" as she checks the schedule "It seems that Miss Patchouli would be teaching us Magic and Spells,"

"Wow…I never taught they have this subject…I wonder who the teacher is," I think to myself.

Just then someone opens the door and someone says "The teacher's here"

_We see a red hair girl wearing a black dress with white sleeves entering the classroom. She also has two pair of black wings on her head and her back. So this is how Patchouli…as I taught for a few seconds as I realize my classmates was suspecting her or having doubt about her._

"Err…Morning class…" she says "My name is Koakuma and I'll be replacing your teach Patchouli for today….or if she's not feeling well…"

"Huh?" as Remilia stands up "What happen to her anyway?"

"Well…she was excited about it…until she has asthma and asks me to replace her…."

The classroom was fill with silence and soon some of the students began to laughs seeing that they know what's going on while a few of us including myself was left clueless and I ask Reisen "What's going on?"

"Ah I guess you didn't know. Patchouli is actually a magician who lives in the Scarlet Devil Mansion Library mainly reading and writing books. She's probably the suitable magician to teach in this class but I guess her asthma health have a relapse," Reisen says.

"I see…" I say and began to giggle a bit and say "I know it's rude to laugh but why hire a teacher with asthma problems,"

"Well at first Yukari decide to pick Marisa but due to Marisa's stealing habit, I bet Yukari switch to her," Reisen says.

"I see…" I said with a sigh, pitying Patchouli for her misfortune.

_So Koakuma teaches us on the basics on how to use magic and spell cards. Students who doesn't know magic and spell cards, they have to take it as general knowledge since no matter how hard they try, they can use it. It was pretty interesting since I've just starting to learn how to use it. Koakuma-sensei did read some of the books in Patchouli's library so she probably knows what to teach. I wonder how big is her library is. So at the end of the class, all of us head to the cafeteria where we been served by a night sparrow by the name Mystia. I was surprise that they serve us normal food like how my school cafeteria serve since I taught they would be serving human meat. Yuck…I don't think I want to imagine that but I'm glad that what I thought didn't happen seeing everyone prefer eating what humans eats. Anyway, Sanae, Reisen and I decide to eat together and chat about our experience in Gensokyo._

"Wow! I can't believe you have such talent!" Reisen says.

"Well…it's not considering talent but it's just something that I learn when I was young," I say.

"Well I do cook too but I couldn't make good food as you do," Sanae says. "I bet even Aya was happy about it!"

"She is!" I say "She loves my Omelette Fried Rice although she also prefer drinking down with a cup of sake,"

"Well, you have to give me a recipe for it!" said Sanae.

"Me too!" Reisen added.

I then reply "Well it's just…"

*SPLOT*

_We're surprise to hear it as I realize half of my face is nearly covered with potato wedges. I turn around and found who the culprit is._

"I told you I don't like to eat this kind of food!" Remilia grumbles as she was acting like a baby.

"But master! It's the rules that you can't bring your own food!" Sakuya says.

"But they didn't serve me roast beef! All they give me is this…child's set!" Remilia argues.

"Err…Kaoru! Are you ok?" Sanae says while passing me a tissue paper.

"Don't worry!" as I wipe myself clean on my face "It's just potato wedges!"

"Are you sure you're not going to do anything?" Reisen asks.

"Well it's the first time bratty vampire eats food like we do," I continue "Besides…it's not like she's going to toss coleslaw at…"

*SPLAT*

_This time it's the coleslaw and just then I just snapped!_

"Look can't you just bend the rules for me, Sakuya!" Remilia angrily says.

"I'm sorry to say but I can't do that!" Sakuya says and then notice something "Err…look out Master!"

"Huh?" Remilia was confuse as she was then hit by the potato wedges on her face. She shakes away the wedges to see who's the culprit and realize who did it "YOU DARE…" as she take some of the food and toss at me "…TOSS AT ME!"

_I dodge the food but instead it hits Cirno who was passing by with her friends. She didn't know who threw at her and didn't think for the second to throw it at a random youkai. Soon as some of them are throwing food, the only thing we hear is…_

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Everyone in the cafeteria was tossing food from left to right and some of us were trying to hit the food at each other. A few of us were hiding under the table until they stop. Suddenly someone enter the cafeteria.

"SILENCE!" as he yell out a loud roar; stopping everyone from what their doing.

_We look at him to see an elderly old man who's wearing a green outfit. Following him seems to be a spirit or something. We look around and it seems that the cafeteria is a mess and I was even surprise to see Sakuya didn't even get herself dirty. How does she do that?_

"Who started this mess!" yell the elderly man.

The moment everyone hears it everyone says "It was their fault!" while pointing at me and Remilia.

The man give a big sigh and then said "Everyone please leave the cafeteria except the two of you! NOW!"

_And so as everyone leaves the place, Remilia, Sakuya and I were the only people in the room with the elderly man._

"May I ask who are you?" I ask.

"I am Youki Konpaku, the janitor of this school!" he said "I manage the cleaning and the safety of the students in this school!"

"Wow…for a janitor he seems a bit lively…" I think to myself.

"I want both of you to clean this cafeteria till it's spotless!" he says while bringing out two pieces of cloths, two brooms, two mops and a huge dustbin. "You two will be here till you clean up this mess,"

"Crap…" I said with a sigh.

"Oh it's ok…Sakuya will do the job for me,right?" Remilia says confidently.

Sakuya realize what she says and says "Well I…"

"Miss Remilia! I said only the two of you. I did not include your maid to do your work!" Youki says and then takes out a note "And besides…I have a message for you Sakuya! It seems you're needed back to your mansion as there's something going on there,"

Sakuya reads it and said to Remilia "I'm sorry Master but I have to go back to the mansion. I'll meet you when the school's over!" as she bow down to her and rush out of the cafeteria

Shock to hear it, Remilia says "Sakuya! SAKUYA! WAIT!" but the vampire could only see her rushing out of the cafeteria.

"Well…now that settles…You two will be spending your time cleaning up this mess!" Youki says.

"Damn it!" Remilia wails as she sternly looks at me "This is all your fault, stupid tengu…"

"What!" I said angrily "You're the one who toss the food at me on purpose and even the tasty coleslaw, bratty vampire!"

Angrily, she looks at me in the eye "It doesn't taste good nor does the cafeteria food, you moron!"

I fumed "Why you…."

"ENOUGH!" Youki yell at us "I suggest both of you stop arguing, get yourself clean and clean this mess!"

"Yes sir…" we say, deadpan.

_And so after we get ourselves clean (and change to our gym outfit), the two of use spend our time cleaning the entire cafeteria as our punishment. Although I just missed my Japanese class but at least it's funny to see bratty vampire trying to clean the place for the first time. Well while cleaning, she's still mumbling about not having Sakuya by her side. Wonder what exactly happen back in her mansion. Anyway after cleaning up, we were then lecture by and head back to the classroom although we just miss our Japanese class. Luckily, our last class happens to be P.E as both of us are in our gym outfit. _

_ Waiting for us outside the field is Miss Kanako in her tracksuit outfit to greet us as she'll be our teacher for P.E. First we did some warm-up exercise however Remilia decides to sit this one out due to exhaustion over the cleaning plus Sakuya isn't here either. Anyway, after the exercise, our teacher tells us that we're going to have a race between each other. Looking at the tracks I say that our principal did a good job on copying the school I study in. So the teacher explains that two people will race each other on the tracks. For Youkai who have wings, they will compete with each other using their flight as long as they're on the track course. To make it fair, we are separated into groups who have wings and those who don't have wings. So while our classmates run, we cheer for them. Reisen manages to beat Rumia while Sanae loses to one of the students in the close match. As my turn was up, I sigh in relieve that this couldn't get better as I see who's my opponent that I'm racing as._

"Well…I didn't expect we're racing each other, stupid tengu!" Remilia jeers at me.

"So am I! I thought you'll skip P.E class after you skip exercise without your maid," I jeer her back.

"Hmph! I know you're not as fast as Aya but I can assure you that I'll be the victor in this race!" Remilia overconfidently says to me.

"All right, girls! Get ready on your starting point!" Kanako says as we're prepared to race each other "On your mark! Get Set! GO!" as she gives the signal.

_And so we spread our wings and flew as fast as possible around the course. Well normally we have to run one lap in the course to finish it but since we are racing each other by flying, Kanako suggest that we do three laps around it. Anyway Remilia was confident that she flew further than me. I know that the moment we finish our first lap she was fast. Our classmates are cheering at us as we flew as fast as we can. Remilia was sure she was first and didn't bother to look up. As she cross the finish line, she lands down, thinking that she wins unfortunately to her surprise, I've reach the finish line seconds before her. She couldn't believe her eyes that she sees me first until Kanako announce me as the winner…and out of the blue Aya takes a picture of me and Remila, happily says that she'll make a news report about my win and flew off. _

"I…I can't believe I lost…" as Remilia is still in shock. "I lost to a rookie stupid tengu!"

"Well this 'stupid tengu' have been practicing her speed," I tell her while I was still catching my breath "Better luck next time, bratty vampire!"

"Grrr…." Remilia just stood there angrily.

"Hey congrats, Kaoru!" as Sanae congratulates me "I can't believe you beat Remilia,"

"Yeah! She one beat me in a race before and it didn't end up well…" Reisen says.

_And so as the bell rings, ends our class and school for today. It was a great day for the first day of my school. I make lots of friends…and a bratty rival since I know she's strong with her powers but it's a good thing too since I'm in school. Well I have to thank Yukari for doing this since I've been sending letters to my friends and also a bit homesick. I admit I do like staying in Gensokyo and getting used to it but I also missed my friends very much. But at least this school reminds me of the school I studied in my own world. I've never been happier ever since I stay in Gensokyo. Perhaps once I find the cure, I have to make up my mind about it._

And as every Youkai leaves school, Remilia, who is still upset about today's event walks back home with Sakuya.

"I can't believe that because of her I have to clean the cafeteria by myself and lose to her in a flying race!" mumbles Remilia.

"Well at least you get the chance to meet her yourself, Master!" Sakuya says.

"And as for you…what exactly happen until you have to leave me behind?" as Remilia glares at her.

Sakuya sighs "Let's just say asking Meiling to take care of the mansion inside isn't a good idea…."

Remilia thinks for a second and quickly agrees with her "Guess you don't have a choice though…"

"So seeing you're still upset with Kaoru, what are you going to with her?" Sakuya asks.

"Hmm…I thought of challenging her to a spell card battle but I don't think she'll accept my challenge. Besides she'll probably dodge or even shield the entire bullet I shoot at her after hearing the rumors…" as Remilia tries to think it out loud.

"Why don't you ask someone in our mansion to help you out?" Sakuya suggests "Well you can tell her you want to play with her and then trick her in some way,"

As Remilia hears her idea, she's comes up with an idea while she laughs menacingly "I agree with the helping part but regarding the 'playing' part, I know someone who wants to 'play' with her,"

"Huh?" Sakuya questions her and Remilia explains to her. Sakuya is surprise to hear it and says "Master, are you sure that is a good idea? Isn't this a bit too far?"

"Don't worry! I have a feeling she doesn't know about 'her' so just make sure stupid tengu is scared of her. One more thing, do make sure you stop 'her' if she goes overboard, understand Sakuya?" Remilia instructs her.

Sakuya sighs seeing she can't disobey her Master and says "Yes, Master!"

"Now lets go back home and plan this out!" as Remilia chuckles to herself.

"Understood!" Sakuya replies.

Meanwhile, a few minutes after they left school, Kaoru, Sanae and Reisen are walking back together discussing about their first day of school while Kaoru just realize another particular information in which she was not inform about it.

"I can't believe that this school is only open once per week," I gloom about it.

"Sorry to say but that's how life in Gensokyo is," Sanae cheers me up.

I sigh while Reisen comfort me by saying "Still I'm glad to make some friends and experience my first day of 'school',"

"But I'm quite surprise that you can beat Remilia in a race. How did you do manage to do that?" Sanae query me.

"I've been practicing," I reply. "Training a lot during my free time,"

"Well I got to go! Hope we get to meet each other next time! Bye!" Reisen says as she leaves us while walking to a different route.

"But I wonder why didn't Yukari let us use her boundary?" I think out loud to myself.

"No idea…" Sanae says. "But still let's head back to our home shall we?"

"Yea!" I say.

Before we fly off, we met up with Momiji and fly together back to the Youkai Mountain. While on the way, we're talking about the school and Momiji mention about Aya finish publishing her newspaper on how I defeat Remilia…even though some parts of the details are total false and nonsense. But that's Aya for you. So as I arrive at home, I notice Sakuya is at the front door. What is she doing at this time of hour?

"Hi there! You're Sakuya, aren't you?" I ask her "What are you doing here?"

"You're Kaoru, am I right?" she asks me while I nod. She bows down and says "I am sorry to bother you but my Master has instructed me to take you to her mansion and ask you to play with her 'acquaintance' to scare you,"

"Scare me? Is she still angry at me?" I jeered.

"Wait? Why doesn't she just ask her to do a spell card battle?" Momiji asks.

"Well judging from today's event I doubt a spell card battle will solve everything…" Sanae guess.

"I'm sorry but my Master wants to do it now. Please forgive me," Sakuya says while bowing down.

I sigh and reason with her "I'm sorry but I am not free to…"

_Suddenly, with a blink of an eye, I was hit at the back. I didn't see it coming but I know I was hit by Sakuya. Just how did she do that? But as I question myself, I blacken out._

"KAORU!" both of them yell as they see me fall into Sakuya's hands.

"I'm truly sorry but don't worry she'll be all right!" Sakuya says while somehow she uses her powers and disappear along with me.

"Huh?" as Aya comes out from the house, wondering about the commotion "What's going on?"

"Sakuya has just kidnapped Kaoru!" Momiji replies.

"What?" Aya says in shock and then thinks "Hmm…I can tell that they're in the Scarlet Devil Mansion but what's her purpose of doing that?"

"Well Sakuya says she wants Kaoru to play with someone that Remilia knows to scare her?" Sanae adds in.

Aya was stun for a second and then says "Well I hope that 'someone' isn't whom I think it is after hearing the 'play' part…otherwise Kaoru is in serious trouble,"

Sanae realizes who Aya was referring "You don't mean…"

"Yeah!" Aya explain "If there's one person that everyone's afraid of in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, it's her sister!"

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
